The Hidden Hurt
by angelheart13
Summary: Liz isn't coping as well as everyone suspects.
1. Default Chapter

Fandom: Roswell

Title: The Hidden Hurt

Author: Flounda

Category: M/L

Timeline: S2 EOTW- MTD

Spoilers: EOTW-MTD

Distribution: ff.net, if you want it take it, just let me know.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Roswell characters, places or plot. I also got the title idea from a book called "The Hidden Hand" by Emma Southworth.

Rating: Probably R mature themes.

Summery: Liz isn't coping as well as everyone suspects.

A.N: My first Roswell fic so please be kind! Also I will try to get the parts out as quickly as possible and hope to have this finished within the next 2 weeks, but due to the nature of the content and the fact that some of it is a little close to home. It's not the easiest to write, so please bear with me.

Feedback: Please! Please! Please! Suggestions, praise, critique, anything!

Maria watched Liz sadly as she sat in homeroom. Something was definitely up. She sat with her head down staring dejectedly at her hands and their chewed fingernails. Her unwashed and unbrushed hair hung down past her chest surrounding her head in a curtain of darkness so her face was barely visible. She was surprised no one else had noticed especially Isobel, for Liz's attire clearly broke all the rules for acceptable dress. She wore a green long sleeved shirt and purple overalls, with blue sneakers and one red and one black sock. Now Maria was all for expressing one's individuality through unique clothing but this was a bit much, especially considering it was Liz! Liz always paid great care to how she looked, she laid her clothes out the night before each day and always made sure to factor in things like the weather, phys ed, or whatever was planned for after school. Now here it was at 60 degrees outside and she was covered from head to toe, it just didn't make sense!

The bell rang for class and she watched as the movement around took awhile to register to the usually observant Liz. Then she picked up her books, hugging them to her chest and scurried off without even acknowledging Maria. Something was definitely up.

Maria heaved a sigh of relief as she finished washing up the dishes after the Crashdown closing. Michael hadn't showed up as usual typical she groaned. "Hi Maria" Liz said quietly "Here let me help" she picked up the tub of dirty bowls and headed to the sink. "Geezes Liz, how can you wear that in this weather?" she indicated to the long sleeved white singlet Liz wore under her uniform. Liz shrugged "I don't know I guess I've just been feeling the cold more lately." She glanced downwards. "Are you sure your feeling ok, chica?" Maria put her palm on Liz's forehead. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Liz blurted out enthusiastically, then as if noticing how that sounded, added "I guess I'm just a little stressed."

Maria gave her a knowing smile. "Well hey, you might wanna roll up those sleeves since your going to be shoving your hands into this … disgusting liquid that resembles water" 

"NO!" Liz grabbed the cuffs of her sleeves.

Maria looked at her strangely "I-it's just I-it doesn't matter if this top gets ruined it's old." She laughed.

Maria looked at her for a second before shaking her head "Whatever babe."

They continued working on the bowls and when they were done Liz went to grab the large tub of dirty plates. She was halfway across the kitchen when Maria heard a crash behind her, she turned around to find Liz out cold on the floor. "OH MY GOD LIZ! OH MY GOD! LIZ CHICA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Maria began to shake Liz.

Liz moaned and slowly opened her eyes "Maria?" she asked weakly her eyes swerved to take in her surroundings until she realized what had happened. "Oh Maria I'm sorry" she began to get up

"NO! Liz just lay there a sec and rest, you just fainted!"

"Really it's ok it's been happening a lot" Liz gasped realizing her mistake.

"What did you just say?" Liz knew that voice, it was the quiet before the storm, and it was Maria's last shed of sanity before went off yelling on an unstoppable tirade. She had to reassure her now but how?

"Nothing! Probably just a little delirious" she let out a fake laugh. She could tell by the look in Maria's eyes that she hadn't bought it. She gulped in fear of what as about to come.

Maria took a deep ready to drill Liz on her last comment when she noticed the look in her friend's eyes fear Since when was Liz afraid of her? Since when was Liz afraid of anything? Something was defiantly up.

TBC What did you think? Please let me know? 

__


	2. part 2

A.N: Special thanks to Nina for the feedback!

****

Part 2

Maria sat on Liz's bed gently stroking her hair. After she'd passed out Maria brought her up the stairs to her house, helped her change and put her to bed. There had been so many questions she wanted to ask, she'd wanted Liz to talk to her, confide in her, like they always did. 

Liz fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That was half an hour ago and Maria was still sitting beside her. She surveyed her friend's face; it was tinged gray and her cheeks were hollowed making her cheekbones stick out like bike handles. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from constant crying. Maria could tell her friend was hurting, why wouldn't she let her in? "Please let me help Liz." She whispered as her own eyes glazed over with tears and she bent down and kissed her friend's forehead. That's when she saw it. Liz's journal was protruding out from under her pillow no way! Liz always hides her journal so well! In our 12 years as friends I've never been able to find it! Liz is getting sloppy. Maria's hand hovered over the book she knew would hold the answers to all her questions. She knew she would be invading Liz's privacy and if she ever found out she'd be furious, but she was doing it because she was worried, because she wanted to help, so that would probably make it ok, right? She reached out her hand and clutched the red book before bringing it quickly to her chest, all the time watching Liz for any sign of waking. She slowly stood and tip toed towards the door. It wouldn't be wise to read it right there in Liz's bedroom for she could wake up any second, but she couldn't take it home because she wouldn't get it back to Liz's till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest and it was very likely Liz would want it before then. So she decided to take it downstairs and read it in the restaurant, then return it before she headed home.

Maria leafed through the journal in awe. She held in her hands something so sacred, something she was sure was the key to her friend's suffering and now she could unlock it. OK Maria, calm down, this starts a couple of years ago so let's just read the recent stuff to find out what's up. The stuff before that would be considered an unnecessary invasion of privacy. Maria had to exercise great self control to flip through to the last entry and not stop along the way. She finally found the last entry and began to read.

She must have sat there for at least an hour, just reading and reflecting. Many emotions reflected on her face; pain, confusion, fear, anger, helplessness, despair and concern. By the time she was finished tears streaked town her face as unchecked sobs burst from her throat. Oh Liz! Please no! Hang on babe! I have to make Max read this. I know he still cares about Liz after he reads this he'll go to Liz and be all Romeo-ish and then everything will be ok, everything will be ok. she chanted in her head as she got in her car and headed to the Evans'. 

Max lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop seeing Kyle in Liz's bed and the pain gnawed at his very being. It was an image he would never be able to get out of his head. No matter how much time he spent around Tess. Tess was ok, he liked her enough, but she was no Liz. She was just a panacea for the pain. As cruel as it sounded, Tess was only a convenient distraction. He heard a rapping on his window. He turned to go open it ready to tell Tess he was busy, he really didn't feel like seeing her now. He was shocked when he opened the window to see a bedraggled Maria staring back at him. Shocked he opened the window and stepped aside. 

"I'm only highly traumatized so don't bother trying to help me or anything" she she moaned.

Taken aback, Max helped her through the window. "What can I do for you Maria?" he asked

"Read this" she demanded pushing the open book into his chest.

He took it and sat down "Is this Liz's journal? How did you get this?"

"I borrowed it from under her pillow."

"Maria, we shouldn't be reading this, it's private."

"No Max! you have to read it! I'm really worried about Liz. Please!"

Max sighed and settled himself on his bed to read, Maria took the chair.

__

Journal entry for today (I can't seem to remember dates anymore, I mean I have a hard enough time remembering the days of the week so, just deal.)

I think I'm dead.

But how can that be you ask? I'm the perfect Liz Parker, honor student and the apple of her parent's eyes. I'm the textbook version of every adult's dream teen, respectful, smart, hard working, there are no dark shadows on Liz Parker. 

Everyone in Roswell only knows this side of me, the public persona I permit them to see. They've put me up on a pedestal and no one dreamed I would fall.

I'm not sure exactly when I died, I think it might have started when the Czechoslovakians finally found out their destiny and I found out Max's wasn't with me. Yes, that's when it started, I started dying that afternoon and have been fading away ever since. No one's noticed of course, I'm the perfect Liz Parker how can anything be wrong with me? I'm the pillar of our group, the one who keeps everyone, especially Maria, sane throughout this fucked up life. The pillar is always strong, always there, dependable, the pillar's not allowed to break. WELL WHY NOT? Everyone knows me to be so perfect and strong, it's unconceivable that I would break, But they're wrong, they're all wrong, I'm not strong, not strong at all. I see my darling Max walking hand in hand with that bitch Tess and pain rockets through me in tortuous waves. Now whenever Max speaks to me he uses that icy cold tone that cuts right through my heart. He has every right to hate me, although it tears me up inside. Let me explain what happened: One night I got a visit from Max, not my Max but a Max from 15 years in the future. He used the Granolith to travel back in time. He told me that Max and I stay together and elope at 19 but this makes Tess leave and because she leaves the royal 4 aren't strong enough to fight their enemies. In 15 years time there's a huge war on Earth between some evil aliens and us. We loose because without Tess the others aren't strong enough to fight. He said that before he came he held Michael dying in his arms and Isobel died 2 weeks earlier. The world ends because he wasn't with Tess. So he asked me to help him fall out of love with me; to get my Max to fall out of love with me. So I tried setting up him and Tess on a date, I gave her a book by his favorite author to talk about. But it didn't work, he found out a came and kissed me, it hurt so much to have to pull away and be strong. So then I went and told him that I wouldn't die for him and that I didn't want to be with him, which was a complete lie, but that didn't work either. Then I was talking to Maria and she said that when she caught Michael with Courtney she knew she could never forgive him, so I knew that's what I had to do. Future Max told me that my Max would come to my room on Friday night to get me to go to the Gomez concert, so I got Kyle and set it up so that when Max came he would see me in bed with Kyle. It worked. The look of pain on his sweet face pulled my heart right out of my chest. Now Max Evans hates me. I never knew it was possible to feel a pain like this. I can't breathe. I feel like I'm missing a limb, no not a limb, a torso. I have this gaping wound in my soul that not even alien superpowers could heal. Whenever I see my Max I just want to throw myself at his feet and beg him to love me, please love me! I can't blame him, I mean he thinks I slept with Kyle and not to mention Tess is way prettier then me! I never thought I was beautiful but when I saw myself through Max's eyes I began to believe that it was possible for someone to think I was. But now I know I was deluding myself. I 'm not pretty or beautiful. I'm plain at best. I was dreaming. Oh Max! Why did you have to be so wonderful? I love you and miss you so much!

Sometimes I cut myself just to see the blood. The adrenaline is a sudden rush of feelings for me. I need the pain; Because if I can focus on the pain on the outside, I don't have to feel the pain on the inside. I use the pocketknife I gave Max for his birthday, which he gave back to me before going to New York with Tess. It seems to make sense. Sometimes I lie on the floor because I don't have the energy to get into bed; I'm in this dark place, shadows of pain surround and suffocate me. It is during these times that I contemplate pushing the cold blade just a little bit deeper. I borrowed a book from the library on the circulatory system and learnt that there is a prominent vein that runs right from your heart to your ring finger and it's really close to the skin on the underside of your wrist. I also looked up other ways on the Internet. It would be so easy, while I'm riding my bike along the side of the road to just swerve into oncoming traffic. It would look like an accident and the best part; all this pain would finally be over. 

I wonder, would anybody even notice? Would anybody even care? I mean I know Maria and Alex will cry, but they've got Michael and Isobel to help them through it. Michael and Isobel will be a bit sad but mostly due to the effect it will have on their significant others. My parents will be devastated. I'm sorry mum and dad; sorry I could be everything you dreamed for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better daughter. I ruined your only chance for having a child. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. and now I come to Max, will Max be sad? Will he miss me? who am I kidding? He has Tess now. And Tess? Well congratulations Tess you've won. 

Max had tears in his eyes. My God! What had he done? His poor Liz! She'd been through so much for him, for the world and he'd been really horrible to her. Now he might loose her. He had to do something.

"Well?" Maria asked

"Thankyou for bringing this to me." he said he walked over and handed the journal to her "How do you plan on getting this back before it's missed?"

"Well, I wasn't going to worry about that, I mean, your going to confront her right?" she demanded.

"W-well I wasn't planning on it." He replied

"WHAT!" she screeched and marched up to him "YOUR-SUP-POSED-TO-GO-AND-FIX-EV-ER-Y-THING." She pounded his chest with her fists "YOU'RE A REALLY BAD ROMEO, YOU KNOW." She concluded

"What" he asked puzzled

"GO AND FIX IT!" she pointed to the window.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!, anything! Max I'm really worried something has to be done."

"Your right" he sighed "We've got to do something before it's too late."


	3. part 3

A.N: Special thanks to Luwee, Miggy, Karen Downton, Treevamp, Nina and Emily Moss for their terrific feedback!

A.N 2: This was going to be the last part but I've decided to go a bit further for this so it seems more real.

"I wish I knew what we could do" Max said. "I mean, we can't just go over there and say 'hi Liz we read you journal now promise to go back to normal'"

"I know, I guess, coz you've always been so romantic it seemed like the 2 of you could get through anything. I'm sorry I came over here bullying you, I just hate to see Liz like this." Maria's eyes filled with tears.

"It's ok Maria" Max put his hand on her shoulder "I'm glad you came. If you hadn't I wouldn't have known all this."

"Known all what?" Isobel stormed into the room and made herself comfortable on Max's bed.

Max and Maria looked uncomfortable.

"Hi Maria" she looked at her quizzically "What are you doing here?"

Maria and Max looked at each other.

"We're worried about Liz." Max replied

"Yeah I have noticed she's been dressing really badly lately." Isobel added.

"Maybe you should read this" Maria handed Isobel the book. She didn't like to do this to Liz but if saving her life meant a small invasion of privacy, then that's what she was willing to do. 

Isobel's eyes scanned over the pages. "God! Guys this is serious." Isobel told them.

"We know that, we just don't know what to do about it." Maria said frustrated.

"OK guys, I know you want to help but you can't go playing the hero. Guys after reading this we can't assume that Liz is in a logical or rational state of mind."

"Isobel she's not crazy!" Max replied angrily

"No she's not Max" Isobel said trying to calm her brother "but she's been hurting herself, she wants to kill herself. She's not crazy, but she's not stable either." Isobel tried to make her brother understand. Her eyes softened and she reached for his hand "The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can help her. Both of you." She added glancing at Maria.

Max looked at his sister, then his eyes welled with tears and he nodded, before falling into her arms.

Maria's own eyes became wet and she glanced down "Should we tell the others?" she asked quietly "Alex and Michael?"

"I don't want this going all round town. As far as we know we're the only ones who know anything's wrong." Max sat up.

"Except for Liz herself." Isobel added.

"She's been hiding all of this so well" Maria whispered, staring at the carpet "I'm her best friend and even I didn't notice. I'm a really bad best friend!" the shock finally wore off and she broke down into sobs.

Isobel and Max got off the bed and walked towards her. "No you're not Maria." Max said. "You did notice something was wrong and that is why you read her diary. Then you came over hear in the middle of the night because you were concerned. Those are the actions of a wonderful best friend." He smiled at her.

"And I agree that we should tell Alex and Michael." Isobel added "Alex has known Liz forever and he cares deeply for her. It's only fair that he knows. And we should tell Michael; this is going to be trying on all of us and we need to support each other."

"What about Tess?" Maria asked awkwardly. 

"Leave Tess out of this." Max said forcefully

"You can't still love her!?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"I never loved Tess. I meant I don't want to involve her in this. As far as this matter is concerned, she's not one of the group."

"I don't think she'll be so happy about that" Isobel added.

"I don't care about Tess. All I care about is my Liz."

Maria smiled in approval.

"OK so we should probably meet with the others soon hopefully tonight." Said Isobel.

"You mean this morning" Maria glanced at her watch.

"I'll call Michael." Max said as he headed to his phone.

"Then I'll call Alex." Maria volunteered.

15 minutes later Michael and Alex were sitting in Max's bedroom.

"It's a good thing our folks are out of town or we would have been so busted with all the noise we've been making." Commented Isobel.

"Oh I just remembered! Liz's parents are out of town as well!" Maria gasped.

"Yeah where is Liz?" asked Michael "and Tess"

"Forget about Tess. Liz is who we needed to speak to you about." Answered Isobel.

Maria took the floor "Listen, have you guys noticed Liz acting differently lately?"

"Well she's been pretty down about the whole you know, break up thing" Alex replied.

"We all acknowledge this is my fault" Max muttered.

"What's your fault?" asked Michael

Max sighed before sharing a look with the girls, "Why don't you 2 take a moment to read this" he handed them the journal.

"Do I have to?" Michael whined.

"YES!" Maria replied sternly. Something in her countenance made Michael realize this was serious. He began to read over Alex's shoulder.

"Jeez!" Alex exclaimed and put the book down. Michael ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should talk to a professional." Alex stated.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I mean speak to someone who's learned and experienced in the field of human psychology. A counselor, or something."

"No way. It's too risky" said Michael "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Michael's right." Max sighed "If we go to the school counselor it will only draw attention to ourselves and the school will be watching us like a hawk."

"Who said anything about the school counselor?" said Alex 

"Well it's the only place other than like, an expensive psychiatrist's and they take forever to get into, not to mention you need a prescription from a doctor." Answered Isobel.

"Not necessarily." Said Alex. "The youth hostel" he began

"You mean the place with all the video games and free food? I go there often" asked Michael.

"Yes" he answered "the staff there are all trained counselors. We could go in and speak to one of them."

"How would we do that?" Max asked.

"I guess you'd just walk in there and start talking." Replied Michael. "Come to think of it, I often did see kids in there crying with the adults or off talking in some corner. I guess they get it a lot."

"So when can we go?" asked Maria

"How bout tomorrow?" asked Max

"Does anyone have any objections to missing school?" asked Isobel.

The group shook their heads.

"But what about Liz?" asked Maria "Should we let her go to school tomorrow?"

"I think it's best if we don't confront her until we speak to one of these people." Replied Max "We'll go to the Crashdown at 4."

"Liz isn't working tomorrow, it's just me." said Maria.

"Great so do think you could not open tomorrow?" asked Max "what with the Parker's away and all."

"Yeah no prob."

"Right, so why don't we all go home and meet here tomorrow at 10." Said Max.

The others agreed and climbed out the window. Max and Isobel were left standing in his room. She reached over and hugged her brother. "It will be ok Max." she whispered "You'll see." 


	4. part 4

A.N: Special thanks to Treevamp, Ladeia Ellis, Karen, Piper993, Linda Rokaw, Emily and Kim for their terrific feedback!

A.N 2: Sorry I got this out later than promised but stuff came up I couldn't avoid.

Everyone followed Michael as he led them into the Youth Hostel. The walls were painted with graffiti and lined with pinball machines and video games. Further back it got darker and there were groups of comfy couches surrounding small tables. There were also pool and Ping-Pong tables and arts and crafts.

"So we're do we go?" asked Maria

"Hey there, I'm Natalie. Would you guys kids like something to drink?" a woman in her mid-20's with long blonde hair and green eyes approached them. She wore jeans and a pink T-shirt and a nametag.

"Are you one of the counselors here?" Isobel asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, um, yeah I am but don't worry I'm not going to preach. You kids just go and do whatever you want, there's a fridge up the back."

"Well we want to talk to you." Isobel stated and proceeded to a secluded group of couches. The others shrugged and led a startled Natalie over to Isobel. 

"Well kids what's up" Natalie asked once they were seated. These teens were a delightful surprise from the usuals, who you had to approach and try to open up, which often didn't work. It was different that a group of teens should just walk in here, seek out a counselor and ask to talk. You sometimes got a lost or frightened individual but not a group of healthy looking teens, although she'd be going against everything she'd been taught if she said looks weren't deceiving.

"We're worried about a friend of ours." Maria began.

"Yes?"

"It's just; I noticed she wasn't looking herself you know? Like she was wearing really drab and covering clothes and she, well she just looked and acted different." Maria concluded "a bad kind of different, not a good one."

Natalie just nodded.

"Then yesterday afternoon we were at work and she fainted! I've known her her whole life and she's never fainted before! So I took her up to her room (she lives above the restaurant where we work) and lay her down and I found her diary. I know I shouldn't have, but I was really worried so I read the last entry, only the last one, and that's why we're here."

"I understand it was a difficult choice to read something that was very private of your friend's but you had her best interests at heart so don't feel guilty. Did you find something in the diary that disturbed you?"

"More than one." Replied Max.

"You read it too?"

"We all did." Said Alex "We care about Liz very much, we only wanted to help."

"Natalie smiled "Well it sounds like this Liz is lucky to have so many good friends. What did you see?"

"Lot's of really dark stuff" said Maria.

"She wants to kill herself" Michael butted in. Everyone glared at him "What? Hey I'm just saying what everyone knows."

"This sounds serious." Natalie commented. "The first thing you have to establish is weather or not this is a serious threat or something she may fantasize about in her journal but never actually attempt."

"She sounded pretty serious." Said Maria.

Natalie noticed a dark-haired boy who hadn't said much and was staring at his shoes. "What do you think?" she asked him

"What!?" Max's head snapped up. He hadn't realized anyone was talking to him. "Look I just want to help Liz and Alex here said you might be able to help."

"You care about her very much." Natalie said quietly.

"She's my life." He replied meeting her eyes with his own tear-filled ones.

"Have you told her that?"

"Not-not lately. Sh-she thinks I hate her!" Max broke down and put his head in his hands. Isobel rubbed her brother's back.

"Ah! Now I think I beginning to understand." Mused Natalie.

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Max looked up.

"No um,"

"Max" Maria supplied.

"No Max. Let me guess the 2 of you broke up?"

Max nodded "I was so cruel to her. I thought she'd slept with another guy but after reading her journal I know it was a setup."

"The reason you acted meanly is because you were hurt and you had every right to be. You loved her and you thought she'd betrayed you. Max, we can never tell how people are going to react to situations. Everyone has different coping abilities and techniques."

"There was some other stuff to." Maria interrupted. "Sorry. See she's usually um, like happy with like the way she looks and stuff; but in her journal it said stuff like I'm not pretty etc. and like heaps of well, just really sad stuff."

Natalie smiled knowingly "like the musings of a person without hope?"

Maria nodded "Exactly."

"Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"We only read the last entry" replied Max. "But I think it's fair to say a couple of weeks. That's when we broke up."

"Now don't be alarmed, I don't usually like to take this approach but I think it would be in your friend's best interests to seek counseling. She's obviously got a fair few issues that she would probably benefit talking about."

"But how do we approach her?" asked Max.

"Well I've never met her but you may want to try meeting her in a private environment where you won't be disturbed. Preferably a neutral area. It would probably be best if you confront her all together and be clear about what you want but, and this is very important, you must not be aggressive. If she thinks your ganging up on her or bullying her she will become defensive and this will only hurt your cause. It is also vital that you let her know how concerned you all are, how much you care for her and how special she is. My guess is she is feeling very lonely and unloved at the moment. Show her that's not true."

"Thank you." Max said quietly.

"Your welcome" she smiled.

"Hey, guys it's just in time for lunch. Why don't we go catch her at school?" Alex piped up. They all got up, thanked Natalie and left.

The group arrived at the school and began to scan the grounds for any sign of Liz. 

"Where have you guys been? Hi Max!" a chirpy voice greeted them. They all inwardly groaned as Tess ran over smiling and leeching onto Max's arm. 

Max untangled himself from her grip and asked, "Have you seen Liz?"

Tess pouted "No she hasn't been at school all day. I think she's bludging. Some people! Don't you hate it when people do that Max?" she laced her arms around his waist.

He removed her arms "So she hasn't been at school all day?" he clarified.

Tess snorted "No! What a loser!"

The group shared a glance before all racing to the jeep.

"Hey!" Tess screeched "Where's everyone going?"

"Where would she be?" Isobel asked.

"We'll check her house." Max answered clenching his jaw and the steering wheel.

"Yo Maxwell! You sure you don't want me to drive?" Michael offered

Maria stared at him as if he was crazy. "We'll you'd have to admit it would be an improvement." He responded. She nodded in agreement.

Maria let them in the back of the Crashdown with her key and they headed up to Liz's apartment. Max wanted to call out to Liz, to reassure her and hold her; but he hadn't patched things up with her yet so he reluctantly let Maria.

"Liz? Babe? You in here? She proceeded towards Liz's room. Alex and Michael took the kitchen, Isobel the bathrooms and Max was alone in the family room; but he was the first to reach Maria when she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! LIZ! HELP!" 

Max came to Maria and froze, feeling his blood go cold at the sight that befell his eyes.

Michael came next "Oh My God!" he whimpered and gently dragged Maria away where she went straight to the bathroom and vomited.

Alex froze in shock before Isobel's scream awoke him and he took her into his arms and shielded her eyes.

All through this Max didn't move, he just stared; stared at his love, his soulmate, lying in a crimson pool of blood. He glanced down at her hands, stark white against the rich red blood on her wrists, and shiny gold metal? 

Lying next to one arm was his pocketknife. The words 'Max and Liz 4eva' were barely visible through the smeared blood.

"NO! NO! LIZ!" he suddenly lurched forwards and held her to his chest rocking back and forth as he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never loved Tess! I love you Liz! I will always love you! For all eternity!" a hand on her neck made him stop his tirade. Was he sure! Yes! There it was, a pulse. "She's alive"

TBC Please send feedback! 

  



	5. part 5

A.N: Special thanks to Ladeia Ellis, Treevamp, Luwee, Emily Moss, Karen Downton and Kim for their feedback.

A.N 2: Sorry I was unable to reply to all my feedbackers but I've been having problems with my email. Please know you are greatly appreciated and I wait in anticipation to here what you thought of this chapter!

A.N 3: This part was the most challenging yet to write and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it so please let me know what you think. 

5 devastated teenagers sat in the Roswell Hospital's ER eagerly awaiting any news on their friend. 

I can't believe this is happening. My best friend almost died. Liz almost died! On purpose! Dammit! I should have done something! I always vowed to protect Liz and Maria and, well I've royally screwed that up! I've always thought of Liz and Maria as 'my girls'. We've been together our whole lives and even though we're the same age, they've always been like little sisters to me; especially Liz, as Maria spent most of grade school beating Me up.

I remember when we were 7 and Liz's parents wouldn't let her ride her bike without one of them present, so when we went out for rides she'd sit on my handlebar. 

When we watched our first horror movie in 4th grade (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Liz had migrated from on her sleeping bag next to me to sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck so tight that when something scary happened I wouldn't be able to breathe.

In middle school Liz got teased by some boys who stole her books and lunch money. I really felt like a man when I marched up to them and tried to take them on; although the feeling didn't last long, my nose got broken at their first punch, but Maria came to my rescue and put one of the guys in hospital with concussion. 

Those days were so simple. Our problems then seem minute, trivial, compared to this. Please let her be ok!

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! This is not happening! This is all a horrible nightmare that I'm going to wake up from any moment now… yep any moment now… I'm gonna wake up in my nice warm bed then call a healthy and alive Liz and we're gonna joke and laugh and pay out Michael… yep any moment now. 

Oh. 

Where's my Cedar oil? 

Liz has been hurting; more than ever before but I can't help wondering why didn't she come to me? We're best friends. We tell each other everything. We confide in each other and support each other. I know that if I was going through a tough time Liz would be the first place I head so why didn't she come to me?

Maybe I haven't been there enough for her. Maybe I've been too wrapped up in my own life to notice her trouble. No that's not true. I did notice trouble that's why we're all sitting here now. Maybe Liz doesn't trust me enough anymore. I know the very idea sounds ludicrous but I'm running out of reasons. Please let us see Liz soon so I can wrap my arms around her in a big bear hug and tell her that I love her heaps and she'll always be my fav chica.

Wow! Who woulda thought the perfect Liz Parker would try to off herself? I always figured she had it all together. Perfect home, loving parent's, teacher's pet, goals and dreams of Harvard. But then again, don't they always say it's those quiet ones on the straight and narrow that you have to watch out for? Out of everyone in this group I thought I was the most fucked up. Lived in the trailer park, an abusive childhood with Hank, school truant with no future. But even I haven't contemplated self-mutilation. 

I do feel bad for Liz; her and Max were inseparable before Tess came along. Hey! Maybe this will get Tess to leave, I don't give a fuck about a future war, I never really liked that bimbo anyway.

This is going to really affect Maria. I have a feeling that this time I'll be the comforter in the night. She's going to need me to be supportive. I won't be able to brush off emotions and stuff like I usually do, I'll have to be affectionate. Sigh! She's crying. Guess it's time to go be Max.

We've been here for 3 hours and still no word. When are they going to talk to us? Max was furious with me for calling the ambulance but it's not like he could heal her. She'd lost too much blood, he can heal wounds but not replace blood. She had to go to the hospital if she was going to survive. Am I the only one who realized that? 

How are we going to handle this? This is unlike any problem we've had before. It's so much more emotional. Mind you it never would have happened if we hadn't gotten attached in the first place. But I guess I don't regret it. They've been a huge help to us throughout this so I guess I'm thankful.

I just don't understand why someone would want to kill themselves? It's just such a stupid thing to do. Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to be the mature and responsible one here. I mean Liz doesn't exactly meet those requirements right now and Max is a wreck; Maria's hysterical, poor Alex is traumatized and well, since when was Michael ever responsible or mature? 

It's a good thing her parents are out of town but they'll probably try to contact them since none of us are family. (We'll have to do something about that). She should defiantly not attend school at the moment, but it's only 2 weeks until summer vacation anyway. Maybe we should all take a trip somewhere. Somewhere where we can all relax and Liz can heal.

Oh dearest darling Liz how could I let this happen? It's all my fault. I was so cruel to you. I was hurt because I thought you slept with Kyle but I should've had more faith in us. I'm furious with future me for placing this burden on you; you didn't deserve it. To make up for my hurt a part of me wanted to make you hurt to. So I began to accept Tess and flaunted our relationship in front of you at every opportunity. I sided with her and would always kiss her when you were looking at me. You looked at me with such sad wistful eyes that I would've seen if I weren't so busy being a jerk. I even yelled at you once! If someone asked me 6 months ago I would have never dreamed of raising my voice at you. Oh Liz I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what future me made you do and for all the pain I've put you through when you were only trying to save us! But darling Liz you have to believe me when I say that I never loved Tess! Not for a minute! It was all out of spite never love. You are the only one I've ever loved. You are my destiny. Liz, please get better! For when you do I promise you that I won't let anything come between us ever again! We'll be together forever Liz; but I need you to get well.

TBC

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. part 6

A.N: Special thanks to Kim, Treevamp, Luwee, Nina, Ladeia Ellis and Linda for their great feedback!

A.N 2: I'm not familiar with America's hospital laws so I'll just go with what I know. I apologize for any mistakes.

A.N 3: Sorry this part took so long but I've been having a lot of email problems and have changed addresses, when you send feedback please send it off list or include your email so I can reply to you without annoying the whole list. Thanks!

"Do you think they'll let us see her?" Maria broke the silence

"They only allow family members and their guests." Alex replied glumly

"How do you know?" she replied

He nodded his head towards a sign near the nurses' station.

"But Liz's parents are out of town" Max stated "they won't be home for a couple of days, does that mean we won't get to see her 'til then?" he began to panic.

"It's ok Max." Isobel soothed and put her hand on his shoulder "I've got a plan." She got up and walked over to the nurses' station "Excuse me, would you happen to have a plain piece of paper I could use?"

The nurse put down her trashy romance novel, sighed frustratedly and silently handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Isobel replied faking a smile. She headed towards the restroom. When she came out she handed the piece of paper to Max.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's your marriage certificate. It says that you and Liz are legally married and her next of kin, a family member!"

"But we already signed her in as 'Liz Parker' we can't give them a marriage certificate saying 'Liz Evans'." Michael butted in.

"The certificate says 'Liz Parker' Michael" Isobel replied primly.

"Then they're not married" he was clearly confused

Maria rolled her eyes "Excuse me Mr Caveman! But it is common now for married women to keep their own name!"

"Well sorry, Ms Feminist of the Year." He replied sarcastically

Maria was ready to retort when Max interrupted

"I can't believe you guys can fight at a time like this!"

Alex snorted "huh! I can!"

Max glared at all three of them. They hung their heads and silence reigned once again.

An elderly doctor with a clipboard walked down the hall towards the despondent teens. He'd seen many suicide cases but it never stopped getting to him, how could someone who is obviously cared about so much be so unhappy as to bring about their death? Well at least this time she didn't succeed!

"Excuse me?" he approached them

Everyone looked up at the doctor in front of them. Finally! thought Alex.

"How is she?" Max jumped in

"Are you family?" he replied "I'm sorry but I'm only allowed to share information with her family." He added.

"I'm her husband." Max replied quietly, Oh, how I wish that were true! 

"Your very young to be married." The doctor looked at him suspiciously

Max showed the documents to the doctor.

"Very well Mr Evans, please join me in my office." He pointed down the hall.

"Can we come to?" asked Alex

"We want to know about Liz too." Maria added quietly.

The doctor glanced at Max "It's your call"

"Come on guys." Max said and the 5 teens followed the doctor down the hall.

They entered a small but well-lit room with a window along the left wall, a huge bookcase filled with books along the back and a couch on the wall where the door was. A desk sat prominently in the center of the office. The doctor went to sit behind it and Max, Maria and Alex sat on the chairs in front of him, leaving the couch to Isobel and Michael.

"My name is Dr Mailen. Firstly, may I say I'm very sorry for what you're going through. Suicide is not only hard on the victim but also on their friends and family which is what many people forget.

Now, where to begin?" he scanned his clipboard. "well before we go on to the obvious reason we're all here, let me ask you Mr Evans, do you and your wife dine together?"

"Um…" Max stuttered "Well, uh, no. see I um… I work strange hours."

Dr Mailen, not noticing Max's awkwardness smiled "Oh, I know how that is! I sometimes get the strangest shifts and even though I live in the same house as my wife, some days I hardly see her!"

Max gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, Mr Evans" Dr Mailen became serious again "Can you, or any of you for that matter," he turned to the others "remember the last time you actually witnessed Liz eat?"

"What? Are you saying she's anorexic or something?" Maria asked.

Dr Mailen smiled, "Well, not having spoken to her I can't rule anything out, but I'm not jumping to any conclusions yet. There's just evidence that she hasn't eaten in the last 52 hours. Anyway like I was saying, Mr Evans, there a several ways you can choose to proceed; firstly we have to wait for her to wake up…"

"Is she in a coma?" Max interrupted

"No, Mr Evans, she's just in a deep sleep. According to her usual cicada rhythms she should wake tomorrow morning."

"Can I stay?" he asked

"We allow spouses or parents of minors to stay overnight but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to go home and come back tomorrow, earliest would be 8.00."

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, we will have a fold-out bed placed beside your wife's for this evening. Will that be adequate?"

Sleeping beside Liz! If only it were in different circumstances! "Sure that sounds fine." 

"Anyway, she will need to be assessed by our psychiatrist and we will know how to proceed from there. But I think it's best if we wait 'til Monday and let her recuperate over the weekend. You see, your wife is very weak; you see she lost A LOT of blood, it was a good thing you got her here so quickly I can't imagine what would have happened if you had hesitated even a minute."

Max turned to smile at Isobel and she knew he was no longer angry with her.

" Now, there a 3 options available; firstly, she can remain in hospital over the weekend until her appointment (which I will make), or she can be transferred to a psychiatric facility…"

"You're not sending her to a nuthouse!" Alex jumped up

Dr Mailen sighed aggravated. "I'm afraid the choice is up to Mr Evans." He pointed out smugly.

"No way." Said Max. 

Alex smirked at Dr Mailen who gave him a withering look.

"Very well. The other option would be to take her home for the weekend…"

"That one!" Max interrupted.

"Mr Evans, your wife needs full time care; while legally, it is an option it is defiantly not one I'd recommend."

"I've made my decision." Max said firmly, leaving no room for compromise.

"Very well." He, clearly looked frustrated. "You will have to sign a form stating someone will be at least in the same room as her 24/7 and there are many things you'll need to know. 

Your wife has a very rare blood type and due to blood supplies being short, particularly that type, we couldn't give her as much as we would have liked. In result until she builds up her blood supply again she will be anemic. It's nothing to worry about!" he held up his hand to silence Max "Just give her 1 of these tablets twice a day." He scribbled and tore off a prescription handing it to Max "You can pick these up at any pharmacist. Also make sure she eats lots of iron and protein, red meat, spinach etc. So that takes care of that." He smiled "Now when I say she will be very weak I MEAN very weak! Kitten weak! I don't expect she'll be able to stand."

"How-how long will this last?" Max gulped

"Not too long, probably about 4-5 days. But I would be more concerned about her mental condition, just hear me out" he said before 5 teenagers could jump down his throat. "Liz, wanted to die. When she wakes up she is not going to know where she is; the last thing she remembers is dying. She could be bewildered, scared and upset. No one knows how she's going to be feeling or what she's thinking. She may act very different from the Liz you know. So be warned."

The group remained silent for a moment, everyone contemplating what they had just heard. Maria broke the silence "Can we see her now?" she looked up sadly at Dr Mailen

"Yes, but not for very long; visiting hours are over and she is still asleep." He guided them out of his office and down the hall.

Everyone stopped at the door, waiting for someone else to go first. All eyes turned to Max he took a deep breath, and stepped over the threshold. Michael put arm around Maria and gave her a squeeze "I'm here" he whispered she smiled gratefully up at him. Isobel took Alex's hand and smiled, her eyes conveying the same message.

The room was dark. The main lights had been switched off and the only light came from a small lamp awaiting Max. Liz had a room to herself. She lay on a narrow hospital bed with starched white sheets; an identical bed was pushed up against hers for Max. She looked so tiny and fragile, in an oversized hospital gown and huge pillows even her mass of dark hair, fanned out around her face, made her head appear small. Tearstains still ran down her cheeks although the rest of her face was unreadable. She was hooked up to various machines all monitoring something different; many tubes were attached to her arms. But what stood out to everyone above all the rest, were the big white bandages surrounding both her wrists, grim reminders to why they were here.

TBC Please let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. part 7

A.N: Special thanks to treevamp, Karen Downton, Nina, Kim and Ladeia Ellis for their terrific feedback!

Liz felt like she was floating, or numb. She was in a surreal state of nothingness and darkness. But it wasn't scary, it was a peaceful place, just her and the dark, floating in the dark. She didn't ever want to leave.

After the others had left Max slowly shed his shoes and coat and climbed into bed. He glanced over at his Liz asleep beside him. It was ironic, so many nights he'd dreamed of going to sleep beside Liz, feeling her warm, soft body against his; and now he finally was. He'd achieved his dream through his nightmare.

He rolled over and gently put an arm around her careful not to put any weight on her feeble form. "Liz? I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I'm here. I'm right beside you and I'm not leaving again, I promise. Whenever you feel ready you just wake and everything will be ok. You don't have to be frightened, I'll be right here. "Just come back to me Liz" his voice became husky and tears welled in his eyes "Come back to me and I'll make you glad this is the one thing you've failed at. I need you to come back." Max bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead "Goodnight Baby" before snuggling down and going to sleep. 

Liz could feel something. Something was wrong. There was an intruder in her sanctuary. Something or someone trying to force her out of her peace. What's happening? then all of a sudden she was being pushed from behind; she was being rushed upwards, as if by a train, Up…up…up!

Liz gasped and her eyes shot open. 5 faces pounced forward "LIZ!"

AHHHH! she snapped her eyes shut and tried to sink down into the bed what was that? Something attacked me!

"Oh my God! What happened?" Maria screeched "she was awake and now she's not! AHH! SHE'S DEAD!" she was quickly becoming hysterical.

Michael grabbed her "Maria! Calm down, no one's dead."

"I think she got scared." Said Alex

Max, who was lying on top of his bed, leaned into Liz "Liz?" he whispered "Liz it's me, Max. Liz can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Max looked up at the others worried.

"I'm going to go get a nurse." Said Isobel before she walked out. Everyone else sat down.

"I'm the head sister of this ward is there a problem?" a fat middle-aged women with short gray hair marched into the room. The 4 teens stared nervously at the intimidating women. "Um…we've been waiting for her to wake up and she did, but then she closed her eyes and um, went back to sleep again." Said Max.

The nurse picked up Liz's file "she probably just got a fright." She concluded

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Max asked

"Oh, whenever she's ready I suppose, the problem now is that she's afraid to wake up…hey! Shouldn't you kids be in school?" she glared at them all.

"We're not going anywhere." Max said firmly

She flipped through the file "Your Mr Evans? The husband?"

Max nodded

"You can stay, but the rest of you, scoot! Or I'll call the school and report you truant!" she began herding them out of the room. Isobel managed to stick her head back through the door, "we'll call at recess." 

"Ahem!" 

Isobel rolled her eyes and smiled at Max before she left.

Max lay down beside Liz. He'd stayed up all last night watching her and he was exhausted. Try as he might, his eyes drifted shut against his will.

Liz cautiously opened one eye. When nothing attacked her and there was no sound she slowly opened the other one. Where was she? Somewhere very bright and very white. She heard a sound next to her and jumped, Max? Lest it looked like Max. She raised an arm, which proved difficult, why am I so weak? and tentatively traced the outline of Max's face with her fingers.

Max felt something on his face. Feather light touches that kind of tickled. He was about to roughly brush it away when he caught a scent, granted it was shrouded in hospital antiseptics, but he could tell that scent anywhere, LIZ! 

He opened his eyes slowly, so as not to frighten her. He wanted her to stay awake this time. 

He looked at her. Her big doe eyes were open wide and she stared at him with a look of curiosity. 

He smiled at her.

Her face didn't change but her fingers quickly moved down to feel the movement. She ran her fingers along his lips and stared at them, before dropping her arm and returning her eyes to his "Max?" if he hadn't seen her mouth move he wouldn't have heard the frightened whisper.

"Yes Liz, it's me." he replied quietly "You're ok now" reassuring himself as much as her, he gently stroked her hair away from her eyes.

She gave him a timid smile "Is this Heaven?" she asked

Max looked confused "What? No! Liz, you didn't die! We got to you in time and you're alive!" he said enthusiastically. "You're in the hospital, but I'm going to take you home today."

Liz's face fell "I-it didn't work?" her eyes brimmed with tears as she frantically took in her surroundings. "NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO BE DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT DIDN'T WORK! I TRIED SO HARD!" she sobbed and began yanking at the tubes and bandages. 

"LIZ NO! What are you doing?" Max grabbed her hands, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I can't live like this anymore Max." she sobbed "I hurt too much. Max I never slept with Kyle I…"

"Shh! I know Liz. I know everything. Shh it's ok." He hugged her while she calmed down and rubbed her back when she hiccuped. "Liz look at me" he waited 'til she calmed down then gently tilted her head upwards. "I love you Liz." he said firmly "I love you and ONLY you. Forever and I am so sorry for being such a jerk lately, please forgive me?"

"You really want to be with me?" she asked doubtfully 

"Yes Liz! I really really do!" 

"But what about Tess?" she asked quietly "She's your wife, which makes me the mistress."

"Tess is not my wife!" he said forcefully "I don't know what happened back on Antar but I say if you don't remember getting married you didn't!" he smirked

Liz was caving but she still looked unconvinced "But Max, what if Tess leaves? Everyone will die!"

"Tess is not going to leave! I won't let her."

"Are you sure Max? Are you sure you want to be with me instead of Tess? I mean she's way prettier than me."

Max laughed "I'm positive and I don't believe for a second that she's prettier than you. You, Liz Parker, are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe and beyond."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Will you say that in front of Tess?" she smirked

"Yep"

"Maria?"

"Yep"

She smiled wider and her eyes danced "Isobel?"

Max grinned wryly "you know I would." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. Then Max's phone went off. Liz squealed and ducked under the covers. 

"Hi Isobel" he said

"Hi Max, any news?"

"She's awake!" he said excitedly he heard Isobel relay the information.

"Great! We'll be right over!" she said then hung up.

Max gently touched the bundle of blankets. "Liz? Liz it's ok, it was just my phone." He could hear Liz take a deep breath. She folded down the blankets and tears streamed down her face.

"Liz!" Max exclaimed worried "Liz, it's ok! It's nothing to be scared of."

"I know." She sighed and brushed her eyes "I'm just very jumpy. I'm still in a state of shock, I mean, I'm supposed to be dead, I didn't plan on living and you've always got to have a plan, but I didn't know this was going to happen so now I don't have a plan, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" she wailed.

"Oh Liz, you don't need a plan for life! How about just taking things as they come?"

Liz smiled "That's what Agent Topolsky said. Back when she was posing as a counselor."

"Well maybe she was right, but Liz, I promise I'll look after you. Don't you worry about plans, I'll take care of the both of us, you just focus on getting better for me."

Liz yawned.

"Here" Max rearranged her blankets "You get some rest before the others get here."

Liz lay down and Max tucked her in. "I love you" he said

"I love you too." They kissed.

Liz closed her eyes and snuggled down into the pillows and Max stroked her hair.

"I promise Liz, everything is going to be ok from now on."

Liz's eyes were closed "Promise?" she mumbled.

"I promise."


	8. part 8

A.N: Special thanks to Bev, Nina and Karen for their feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N 2: Sorry this took so long but I've got exams on.

The gang entered the hospital room carrying balloons, flowers and chocolates. They were about to shout a big hello when Max silenced them and pointed to the sleeping Liz.

"I thought you said she was awake" accused Michael

"She was" he replied "We talked and then she got tired and fell asleep again."

"Any idea when she'll wake up?" Maria asked hopefully

Max shook his head.

"Well now she's woken up we need to plan what to do next." Isobel stated. "Her parents are returning on Monday right?"

"They'll be gone for a month." A quiet whisper caused all eyes to turn to the bed.

"Good morning" Max smiled down at Liz as she slowly opened her eyes. Everyone just stared for a moment, glad to see their friend awake, when suddenly Maria broke the silence and dived forward, causing Max to quickly jump out of the way "LIZ! YOU'RE OK!" she wrapped her arms around her friend and covered her face in kisses "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! OK BABE?"

Liz stared up at Maria, bewildered for a moment; it had all happened so fast, a blonde…something…had pounced on her. "Mar-Maria?" she asked.

"Yes Liz, it's me" Tears streamed down her face as she clung to Liz.

"Um, Maria?" Liz mumbled "Having a little trouble breathing here."

"Oh, sorry chica." Maria rolled of her friend. 

Liz tried to sit up, but her arms wouldn't support her, she looked to Max in a silent plea for help. He gingerly lifted her torso and supported her with one arm while he arranged her pillows with the other. Then he gently let her rest against them. 

"Thankyou" she smiled. Their lips met in a chaste kiss before parting.

"What do you mean they'll be away for a month?" Isobel got to the point.

"They called me on Wednesday night, they said that they'd found this really great package, a trip around the country and they were going to have a second honeymoon."

"They were going to leave you at home, alone, for a month?" Max asked in disbelief

"Yes."

"Who was going to run the Crashdown?" asked Michael.

"Maria's mum."

"Huh?" was her response

"They said they called her, maybe you weren't home"

"You were at my place." Max supplied

"What was Maria doing at your place?" 

Everyone remained silent for a second "We were worried about you." Max said gently. Liz looked suspicious but left it.

"Are you hungry Liz?" Alex changed the topic

Liz wrinkled up her nose "Not really and definitely not for hospital food!"

"Well what about junkfood?" Maria piped up "I saw a candy machine in the hall, lots of sugary goodness?" she coaxed.

Liz smiled at her friends' effort. She really wasn't hungry but when she looked around the room and saw all the eager and concerned faces, especially Max's, she couldn't refuse. "Maybe just a little something" she conceded.

"We'll get it!" Maria and Alex jumped up and rushed out the door. 

Liz looked around at the other faces "So I'm in the hospital." She clarified.

The others nodded 

"How long have I been here?" 

They looked hesitant "We found you on Thursday night" Isobel took Liz's hand in hers "In your room. We brought you straight here."

Liz bowed her head and nodded "Whose we?"

"All 5 of us." Max replied

Liz gulped "I'm sorry you had to see that; it wasn't my intention"

Max squeezed her hand and met her eyes; she fell into his arms.

"But surely you know someone would find you? Even if not one of us, what about your parents when they came home?" Isobel asked.

Liz's chin quivered as she blinked back the tears "I guess I…"

"WE'RE BACK!" Alex announced as he and Maria sauntered into the room, their arms laden with every confectionery known to man. Liz's eyes grew to saucers as they formed a multi-colored mountain at the foot of her bed. 

"We panicked" Maria exclaimed, "You see we got there and there was like…OH MY GOD! LIZ IS CRYING! There there Lizzi" she clutched Liz's chin and yanked it towards her almost snapping her neck in the process. She got out a hanky and began wiping Liz's eyes "There there babe, I'm here, I'll do, I'll fix,"

"Liz what's wrong?" Alex sat down next to her

"Yeah, Michael what did you do?" Maria turned to him accusingly

"WHAT! Me? I didn't do anything!" he said flabbergasted. "It's not my fault!"

"It's always your fault!" Maria countered

"Nah! This time it's Isobel's" he added smugly.

Alex glared at Maria in warning, Maria glared at Isobel, and Isobel glared at Michael, who said, "What it's true."

While all this was going on Liz had turned to Max "Max?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to me now?"

The others stopped squabbling.

"We're going to take you home and look after you." He put his arm around her.

"To my place?" she asked nervously

"You don't want to?" he asked

She bowed her head and bit her lip.

"Hey I have an idea!" Alex exclaimed, "lets go and stay at some forest retreat somewhere! It'll be a nice break for all of us."

Liz managed a slight smile and Max jumped at the improvement. "That sounds like a great idea!" he exclaimed "we can change some paper into money!"

"Guys, as good idea as this is, Liz has a psychiatrist appointment Monday morning." Isobel pointed out.

"I have a what?" Liz looked worriedly at Max

"The doctor just wants to speak to you, that's all." He soothed

"Uh uh!" Liz shook her head "I don't want to go to a psychiatrist."

"Liz," Isobel said firmly "I don't want to state the obvious but you need to see a psychiatrist and you will."

Liz turned to Max pleadingly. Max shifted uncomfortably; he knew Liz needed help and he wanted to get it for her but when she looked at him like that he couldn't refuse her anything, and she knows it he thought wryly. "Please go Liz, for me?"

Liz face softened and she nodded.

"Thankyou" Max caught her lips in a love-filled kiss.

Michael cleared his throat and they pulled apart sheepishly the love still shining in their eyes. "So what happens now?" he demanded

"Are we all for the forest retreat?" Alex raised his hand and looked around. Everyone nodded. 

"When can we go?" asked Maria

"Well she can be discharged anytime today." Replied Max

"Ok" said Isobel taking control "We're all going to need to pack some clothes and stuff, now it won't be too cold, but Liz will need to be kept extra warm, she's very weak and vulnerable to illness and that is the last thing we need! So everyone, go home and pack some stuff and make something up for your parents. We'll take our parent's car because it's the warmest. Now Max will need to stay here and sign Liz out, so I will go home and pack his stuff. Maria stop at Liz's on the way back and grab some things for her, remember, the warmest you can find and bring some blankets too. Alex and I will take the Jeep and Maria and Michael take the Jetta. Right! Let's go!" 

"What are we going to do with all the food?" Max asked

"What food?" Liz pointed to the depleted pile on her bed. Everyone's gaze followed the empty wrapper trail to see Michael stuffing his face with chocolate smeared all over his fingers and mouth "What!" he demanded with his mouth full. "It's not like she was going to eat it anyway!" 

"MICHAEL!" everyone, except Liz, shouted.

Maria sighed "Spaceboy, you are so washing up before you get into my mother's car!"

"Yes" Isobel agreed "Now everyone, scoot!" she herded everyone out the door.

Max turned back to Liz and kissed her forehead "I'll be back soon" he promised "I love you!"

"I love you too" she echoed.


	9. part 9

A.N: Special thanks to everyone who sent me feedback!

A.N 2: Sorry this part took so long! I've been really busy.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Isobel demanded. The group had met back at the hospital an hour later. "Here's your stuff Max. Did you get Liz discharged?" she continued.

"Thanks and yeh she's all ready to go."

"Great. Maria? Did you bring her stuff?" 

"Got everything she could ever need right here."

"We were there for 40 minutes!" groaned Michael.

"Shut up" Maria replied.

Isobel sighed "I don't think we should take the jeep, it hasn't got a roof and will be too cold."

"We can take my mum's car" Maria offered

"Great. Alex and Michael go load up the car" she grabbed the bag of Liz's stuff "Maria and I will help Liz get dressed and Max you wait at the door, you'll need to carry her out."

Max was about to object that he wanted to help Liz but Isobel, reading his mind cut him off "It's a girl thing"

Everyone went to follow their separate orders.

Liz woke up and saw Maria and Isobel enter the room.

"Hey Lizzi!" Maria ran up to hug and kiss her friend.

"Did we wake you?" Isobel asked quietly

Liz smiled "No I was just waking up" she tried to sit up but she still didn't have the strength; Isobel went to help her "Thanks" she said wryly.

"No prob" Isobel stroked her hair.

"I went to your house to get you some clothes" Maria emptied an entire duffel bag onto Liz's bed "So what do you want to wear?"

Isobel rolled her eyes at Maria's actions. 

Liz looked baffled "Uh… whatever; I really don't care all that much" she stammered.

Isobel thought she detected a note of fear creeping over Liz indecisiveness; she sees making decisions as a threat. Check, remember that for future reference she thought to herself "Why don't you wear: these, these, I like this, oh! These are cute wear these and this will go really well with your complexion." Isobel rifled through the collection and came up with; a matching white cotton underwear set, some black, soft and comfortable looking pants, a long-sleeved white top with the word 'angel' glittered across it, some rainbow coloured toe socks and a thick pale blue polar-fleece. She looked very pleased with herself; Liz and Maria shared a smile.

"Um…how are we going to do this?" asked Maria.

Liz's face froze "I can dress myself!" she snapped snatching the clothes from Isabel and yanking her bed curtain closed. Isabel and Maria looked sadly at each other.

Liz surveyed the clothes in her arms and decided to start with the underwear, placing the others aside she went to pull off her nightgown. 

It was stuck.

She was sitting on it.

She braced her arms on the mattress and tried to push herself up, but she collapsed against the pillows breathing heavily. Her arms hurt from that exercise and she hadn't succeeded in freeing the blasted nightgown. She closed her eyes to block the tears that were threatening to fall. Everyone was happy that she survived, that she lived but was she? Everything would be as bad as it was before (with the exception that now Max would be with her) and that was a pretty big exception. Max was the love of her life, she loved him with every fibre of her being; but for the first time in her life she began to question: Is love enough? I know Max loves me and I love him; but I can't even dress myself! What kind of a life have a returned to? I'm nothing but a burden on my friends and my Max and it's not fair to them. They deserve a life where they can be carefree and happy and Max… tears spilled down her cheeks Max deserves to be with someone better someone else. Someone who's beautiful and smart, and caring and loyal, someone who will be a help not a hindrance. Not a weak, bed stricken, invalid, not a fat, ugly and mousy haired girl, Not me.

Tears now cascaded down her face in torrents of pain and she collapsed against the pillows distraught.

"Liz?" came Maria's worried voice, but it fell on deaf ears.

TBC

Sorry if this part is too short but please send feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. part 10

A.N: Special thanks to Karen Downton, Treevamp and Spacecadet for their feedback. PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liz slowly woke up and tried to snuggle down into the blankets. There was something wrong with the way she was laying and her pillows felt harder too. She brought her fists up and began to pommel them with whatever strength she had.  
  
"OW! What the? Hey!" she heard someone exclaim. She opened her eyes for the first time and saw Max looking down at her, a funny expression on his face. She glanced around to see her surroundings. She wasn't in the hospital bed, she was in the Jetta. Alex was driving and Isabel was sitting next to him; Michael was sitting in the backseat behind him, Maria was sitting next to him, Max was sitting next to her and she had been sleeping…on Max's lap.  
  
"Oops!" she smiled up at him sheepishly upon realising her mistake.  
  
Max rolled his eyes and tried to look angry, but his mouth broke out into a grin.  
  
Suddenly Maria lent over and punched Michael in the chest.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he scowled  
  
"I wanted to see what would happen" she replied simply.  
  
The car broke into laughter, except for Michael who crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
  
Liz noticed it was very dark "Where are we?" she asked "and wasn't I in a bed wearing one of those disgusting hospital nightgowns?" she managed to unravel the cocoon of what had to be at least 5 blankets and noted she was wearing street clothes.  
  
"We're going into the mountains remember?" Max replied he hesitated before continuing "You kinda fell asleep again and Isabel and Maria dressed you then I carried you out."  
  
The group glanced away, not wanting to embarrass Liz further when she remembered her tantrum. Isabel quickly changed the topic "We've got about another 2 hours until we get there" she turned around to face Liz "would you like something to eat? Since Michael ate your last meal" she turned to glare at him. He gave her the finger. Maria hit him.  
  
"No thanks" Liz replied quickly before a fight broke out "I'm not hungry"   
  
"Well what about something to drink?" Max asked hopefully  
  
"Sure" she nodded  
  
Isabel dug around in the bag at her feet and returned with a bottle of juice smiling. "I got everyone 2 of these, they're screw-top. That means that we can reseal them" she was quite proud of herself.  
  
Liz smiled and reached foreword to take it. Her smile faltered as her thick white bandage was exposed in full view. She quickly snatched the drink and pulled the blankets around her leaning into Max's chest so all that was visible was a tuff of dark hair. The group shared a worried look.  
  
Liz hadn't spoken for the rest of the ride. Max had more than once ducked down to speak to her but she had wanted to be alone. He could feel her nestling against his neck and he held her in comfort.  
  
"We're here!" Alex announced as he turned onto a dirt road, the car lurched and bumped causing Liz to come up and wrap her arms tightly around Max's neck. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.  
  
"Alex! I think you're supposed to slow down on these roads!" Isabel grabbed the side of the car frantically. Reluctantly Alex slowed down and pulled up to the office building.  
  
"Who's going in?" he asked  
  
"I'll go" offered Michael  
  
"No Michael!" replied Isabel "If they see you they'll send us away. I'll go"  
  
Michael gave her a withering look as she climbed out and sauntered up to the door.  
  
She came out a few minutes later with a big smile on her face and flinging her hair. "We've got the deluxe guesthouse." She jingled the key excitedly.  
  
"Isabel all we needed was a couple of rooms in the motel section" Michael sighed.  
  
"Rent by the hour motel rooms might be satisfactory for you Michael Guerin, but some of us need to travel in class"  
  
Michael was about to reply when Max held up his hand "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" he sighed "Look, we're all tired. Let's just get to the place and go to bed, it's late."  
  
Alex nodded and started following the signs that lead to the guesthouse.  
  
Everyone gasped when they pulled up in front of it. It was a classical mountain home made entirely of timber. The walls were made of longs and the roof of shingles. It was surrounded by a wide, timber veranda. Log steps led up to an elegant front door with stain glass windows and a warm yellow light shone through to the outside through the many other large windows.  
  
"Wow" commented Maria  
  
"It's beautiful" Liz whispered  
  
"Uh, Isabel how are we paying for this?" asked Max "I mean it will look really odd if we pay cash."   
  
"Don't worry, I've got it sorted. I payed with my credit card and then tomorrow I'll go into town to find an ATM machine and put our cash into my account."  
  
Everyone looked shocked "What?" she demanded "Since when aren't I allowed to have good ideas?" with that she climbed out "Come on, the guy gave me a layout of the place so I've already organized the sleeping arrangements" she lead the way and Maria followed her carrying some of the blankets Liz had shed during the trip. Max got out of the car slowly, holding Liz to his chest and careful not to bang her head on the roof. He held her in his arms as he followed the others. Leaving Michael and Alex to grab all the bags.   
  
They entered into a fancy hallway with 3 oak doors on the left and an alcove that lead into a dining room on the right. No one had the energy to explore the house and they waited for Isabel to tell them we're to sleep.  
  
"Ok these are the 3 bedrooms. It'll go: Maria and Michael, Liz and Max and Alex and I" she pointed to each room. Everyone wearily headed into their allocated room.  
  
Max walked through the middle door, which Isabel opened for him and carefully lay Liz down on the king size bed. The room had shiny wooden floor boards with a white fur rug in front of an exquisite fireplace. The bed was a high old-fashioned 4 poster with a translucent white curtain surrounding it. It had big, soft pillows and a pretty cover decorated in lace that matched the curtains, all in white.   
  
"Isn't it nice?" sighed Liz  
  
Max smiled "it is but as long as I'm with you it wouldn't matter" he lent down to kiss her but she pushed him away giggling.  
  
"What?" he asked feigning hurt  
  
She giggled again and reached up to stroke his jaw "You haven't shaved and your stubble tickles" laughter danced in her eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked slyly  
  
Liz nodded trying to appear serious but failing "Oh yes"  
  
"Well then" Max quickly pinned both her hands above her head and began to blow raspberries on her stomach.  
  
"MAX NO!" Liz screeched, laughing hysterically. She tried to roll over but Max was too strong. He changed to kisses and waited until she calmed down then he sat up grinning victoriously. "No fair" she pouted but he could see her still smiling.  
  
"Be careful with my stuff!" Maria ordered Michael as he unceremoniously dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Thankyou for carrying all my junk Michael…you're welcome Maria" was his reply.  
  
Maria huffed and stalked over to her bags. Michael yawned and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Maria spun around.  
  
Michael shrugged "Um…resting?" he rolled over "Night"  
  
"MICHAEL! I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"  
  
Michael rolled over and smirked "well then who said you have to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Maria opened her mouth in retort but then smirked back. Keeping eye contact, she sashayed over to the bed and climbed on, meeting lips with Michael in a passionate kiss.  
  
Alex followed Isabel into their room "Where do you want these?" he asked  
  
"Um…just over in the corner, thanks Alex!"  
  
Alex gently placed down her luggage and then grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it on the fur rug "Mind if I take one of these?"  
  
Isabel looked over at Alex, lying on the floor "Won't you be cold?" she asked tentivley.  
  
Alex shrugged and smiled at her "I'll be fine, you just get some sleep."  
  
Isabel nodded and climbed into the large bed, she lay down and looked over at Alex; she bit her lip "Alex?"  
  
"Mm?" he turned to her  
  
She blushed, then smiled up at him and patted the bed next to her "Come here" 


	11. part 11

A.N: Special thanks to Nina, Treevamp, Luwee and Soulsearcher for their great feedback!  
  
Isabel woke and rolled over smiling when she felt Alex against her. She lay there for a few moments just watching him sleep; he had that characteristic goofy-looking face that she adored. She glanced at the old clock above the fireplace and noted that it was 9.00 jeez we must have been tired the house was silent so she assumed she was the only one up, she decided to go check on the others. She slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake Alex. She was surprised at how warm the floorboards were, and then she remembered that the guy mentioned something about under-floor heating. She carefully opened the door to Max and Liz's room and smiled at what she saw. Max and Liz were cuddled together facing each other, with their arms wrapped around the other and their foreheads touching. They looked so cute! Isabel was truly happy that her brother had found someone to love and she was more determined than ever to make Liz well. "Max?" she whispered quietly  
  
Max's brow furrowed and he moaned, he had no intention of waking up.  
  
Liz's eyes snapped open and she waved at Isabel. She then glanced at Max and the girls shared a smile at his disheveled appearance. Liz began to tug on his shirt to wake him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around and mumbled soothing sounds in his sleep. Liz looked perplexed; she was now completely immobilized by Max's hold, Isabel's frame racked with silent laughter. Liz wriggled and squirmed in an attempt to break free, but this only resulted in more 'comforting' from Max. Finally she sighed and in a last shot at freedom she bit him squarely on the hand.  
  
"Yee-oow!" he screamed and sat bolt upright in bed "What happened?' his eyes roamed the room frantically.  
  
Isabel had almost slid to the floor in laughter "What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
Just then Michael, wearing only a pair of boxers, appeared in the doorway "What's all the commotion? Who screamed?"  
  
"Everything's …" Max glared at Liz who smiled up at him angelically. He sighed "fine, Michael. I just…"  
  
"Hey! what's wrong? Who died? Oomph!" Maria ran straight into Michael's shoulder, he quickly put his arms around her to stabilize her. She was only wearing his t-shirt.  
  
"I hope you 2 managed to behave yourselves last night" Isabel teased  
  
Liz and Max laughed  
  
"LIZ!" Maria bounded to the bed and pounced; her shirt rising just enough to let Michael know that it was ALL she was wearing. He quickly ran foreword and yanked it down, glaring at Max possessively.   
  
"What's happening?" a disheveled Alex appeared at the door yawing and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Michael was all ruffed up and he reminded Isabel of a pissed peacock. This caused another bout of laughter that sent her rolling on the floor.   
  
"Too much. Maria did you forget to bring underwear?"  
  
Maria turned around and gave him an innocent look.   
  
"Ok that's a very disturbing image" Maria was on all fours facing Liz and Michael was behind her with a hand on her ass in an attempt to keep the stupid shirt down. To top it off Maria had turned her head and was grinning impishly at Michael.  
  
Alex then looked down to see the ice-queen rolling around on the floor. He looked up, thoroughly confused, "I'm gonna go get a drink."  
  
Michael was very frustrated; he pulled back the blankets and pushed Maria under… this pushed Liz over, which sent Max falling to the floor in a sea of flailing limbs. Liz dangled her head off the side "Max? Why are you lying on the floor?" she asked sweetly, Max shot her a dirty look.  
  
Michael sighed and bunched the covers up around Maria's neck "Don't Move!" he ordered.   
  
Maria's eyes flared with the challenge and placing a regal look on her face she stood up; and keeping continuous eye contact with Michael, her face impassive, she lifted the shirt up over her head and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Liz and Isabel looked shocked, Michael looked flabbergasted and Max blushed and turned away.  
  
She them held her head up high and strode out of the room, skipping over Isabel.  
  
Michael crossed his arms and scowled. His face was red and Isabel could tell he was about to blow.  
  
They heard a glass smash in the hall and then Maria's sultry voice "Hi Alex"  
  
"Oh God!" they heard him moan I always have the worst timing!"  
  
TBC sorry if this part is too short but please send feedback! 


	12. part 12

A.N: Special thanks to Ladeia Ellis, Liz, Womanofmystery, Spacecadet, Beverley, Nina, Cassi, Luwee, Spikes-storm and Karen Downton for all their wonderful feedback!  
  
A.N 2: Sorry I've been so long but I went on holiday and did not have access to my computer.  
  
Maria gasped as she found herself being picked up and carried off leaving Alex and the hallway in a blur.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Michael demanded, dropping Maria on the bed.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently   
  
"PARADING AROUND IN NOTHING!" he stormed  
  
"You weren't complaining last night" she smirked and lay back against the pillows giving him a heated stare.  
  
Michael gulped and his veins pulsed; in one fluid movement he pinned Maria down with his body and held her hands above her head. He rested his forehead against hers "You're mine!" he growled "I am the only man allowed to touch or see you!"  
  
"huh, caveman much?" Maria quipped   
  
Michael growled and pushed all his weight down on her. Maria squirmed and prepared to yell at him when she met his searing gaze. His eyes no longer held mere teenage anger, but raw animal lust. She looked up at him with the same intensity and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
Once she'd recovered from the shock, Isabel sat up and glanced at her watch, it now read 9.30. Alex walked into the room dazed and sat on the bed. "Alex?" Isabel touched his knee gently "why don't you go make breakfast for everyone"  
  
He nodded dumbly and walked back out of the room.  
  
"Well I need to go into town, Max will you drive me?"  
  
"What about Liz?"  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
Isabel ignored her "Maria can look after her"  
  
"Um ok but I want to have a shower first" Max replied  
  
"Me too. The boy's bathroom is the second door on the left when you take the hall on the right." Isabel instructed  
  
Max gathered up his things and followed Isabel out.  
  
Liz lay dejectedly on the bed after Max and Isabel left. She hated having to be so dependant on her friends. She relied on them for everything and she felt like a burden. She made a resolution to herself that she would become self-reliant again soon! With this new goal in mind, she smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
When breakfast was ready the group congregated in the dining room. The dining room was through the small alcove opposite their bedrooms which they saw the night before. It had a big fireplace in one corner, a warm, red rug donned the polished floorboards and there was one long wooden table which looked as though it had been made of one very fat tree cut in half. There were 2 long benches on either side which looked the same. The kitchen was up one end and on the side there was a large doorway leading into a cozy sitting room.  
  
Max brought in a lounge chair and placed it at the end of the table.   
  
"What? You get a throne now, your majesty?" Michael mocked.  
  
Max glared at him "It's for Liz. She needs the back support"  
  
Michael didn't respond. Maria hit him.  
  
Max walked to their room only to find Liz sound asleep again. He chuckled. He considered waking her but she just looked too damn cute! He went over and kissed her forehead then tip-toed out.  
  
"She's asleep" he whispered "We need to go into town, to you think you can give her something when she wakes?" he turned to Maria.  
  
Maria nodded whilst eating "Sure, Michael and I will stay here with Liz; you do what you've got to do."  
  
"Wait, why am I staying here? I might not want to stay here" he interjected.   
  
"Funny, I don't remember giving you a choice" Maria mused. She now wore jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt, both of Michael's choosing; although she'd managed to roll up the sleeves, tuck in the shirt and undo a couple of button so she maintained some sass.   
  
Before an argument could break out Isabel cut in "Ok, so Michael and Maria will stay here, Max and I will go into town, what about you Alex?" she smiled at him sweetly  
  
"Uh… um" he stuttered under her gaze "I'll…with you" he indicated with his arm and barely got his answer out.   
  
Isabel gave him a dazzling smile "great! Well I'd really like to get into town soon, so if everyone helps with the dishes…" she stood  
  
"Don't worry about it" Maria waved her hand "You go I'll get these, Spaceboy's in a foul mood again so I'm gonna stay out of his way."  
  
"That guy has the most rapid mood swings" Alex observed as they headed to the door "I mean, he came out of your bedroom to breakfast looking so…content; and now he's all pissed off." His face was scrunched in confusion "that is one wacky guy."  
  
"Yeah" Maria tried not to laugh "He's wacky Michael, one wacky guy." She closed the door.  
  
"MAX! I TOLD YOU WE'RE LOST!" Isabel screeched "WE'VE PAST THAT STREET SIGN 5 TIMES! Now pull over and ask for help!"   
  
"WE ARE NOT LOST! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I'M GOING!" he answered.  
  
"Um guys?" Alex spoke up "Isn't that that Natalie chick from the youth center?"  
  
The siblings stopped bickering immediately and looked in the direction Alex was pointing. Sure enough the woman from the center was walking down the street sipping a coffee and carrying some papers.   
  
Max drove up along side her "Natalie?"  
  
The woman stopped and turned to him "Oh hey! Max right?" she glanced at the others "Yeah I remember you kids, how's your friend?" She saw their faces somber;  
  
"She tried to kill herself." Said Isabel "we went to her the afternoon after we saw you and we found her on her bedroom floor" she trailed off quietly then looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Max, touched by his sister's emotions, squeezed her hand.  
  
"Um…guys?" said Alex "I don't mean to undermine the seriousness of the situation but we're backing up traffic here and people are starting to get pretty pissed off."   
  
The others turned around and chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you kids park the car and come join me for coffee at this café?" Natalie offered.  
  
The others nodded and complied.  
  
"So do you guys want to talk about it?" Natalie asked gently. They were sitting outside under a glass awning. It was very sunny but a nice breeze kept it from getting too hot.  
  
"Nothing really much to say" Max replied he gulped "We found her, Iz called an ambulance, we forged documents at the hospital saying I was her husband so we could take her away…"  
  
Alex interrupted "Should we be telling you this? Are you going to go snitch on us?"  
  
Natalie smiled "Don't worry; counselors also have doctor-patient privilege. Whatever you say to me is confidential and I am forbidden to repeat it, by law, unless I have substantial evidence that you are a threat to yourselves or others."  
  
"Do you consider Liz a threat to herself?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"It's possible; but I think she has friends that will be able to look after her" she smiled warmly at them and they returned it. "What form of treatment are you seeking?" she enquired  
  
"Um…well when we go back to Roswell she's got an appointment with the psychiatrist at the hospital for an evaluation." Max answered  
  
"You're not having her treated here?" she asked confused.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Max was equally perplexed.  
  
"Well the National Institute of Mental Illness in Adolescents is here, it's world renowned, isn't that why you brought her here?"  
  
Max was shocked "Ah, no; we had no idea about that."  
  
"Oh well you should defiantly look into it. I'm here on an internship with Dr. Hertzburg, she's a friend of the family. I could have a word with her and arrange an appointment if you like?"  
  
"That would be great?" Max smiled  
  
"Ok, well give me your number so I can contact you. Now any form of treatment, no matter where you get it, is going to take some time. So I think you're going to have to let her, and if you plan to stay, your parents what's going on. Now you will have to speak to your parents, but as a patient it is acceptable for Dr. Hertzburg to notify her parents. I'm guessing they know nothing?"  
  
"They're on their second honeymoon." Isabel confessed  
  
"Ha! Some honeymoon. Well you guys better head off and make those phone calls while I speak to Dr Hertzburg. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!... Oh wait! Do you know where the bank is?"  
  
TBC Please let me know what you thought! 


	13. part 13

A.N: Special thanks to Angel, Apoztrophe, Kim, Meredith, Tammy, Spacecadet, Virginia and Desiree.  
  
Maria quietly stuck her head through the door to check on Liz; her friend smiled up at her. "Morning Maria"   
  
Maria grinned and ran to the bed and gave Liz a hug and a kiss. "Good morning Liz. Would you like me to grab you some breakfast?"  
  
"Mm…not yet" she shrugged "Maria?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Do you hate me?" she whispered  
  
"What!? Oh Liz, babe, no!" she wrapped her arms around her neck "God, how can you ask me that?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Liz jumped in "Please don't be angry!"  
  
Maria sighed sadly and stroked Liz's hair. She realized that Liz really had changed, sure it was subtle and she was definitely still their Liz, but now she was very insecure.   
  
"I'm not angry hon. I just…" should she tell her? Or will she twist it to be her fault?  
  
Liz noticed Maria's hesitation and took her hands "Please Maria, I know things are a little different now, but I'm still me; I'm still your best friend and I want you to still be able to talk to me."  
  
Maria smiled "Ok. I just feel like I failed you as a friend in some way because you had to resort to…what you did."  
  
"Maria, listen to me, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Understand? I knew, I knew all along that I could turn to you but something inside me made me choose not to. I don't know why."  
  
Maria hugged her friend tightly as she choked back a sob "I love you Liz. I…Oh God! When I thought I'd lost you I…this might sound selfish but please, don't leave me!" she sobbed.  
  
Liz began to cry too "I'm sorry! Maria I'm so sorry!"  
  
The girls continued to hold each other and cry. It was very cleansing for both of them. All of the emotions and turmoil of the past few days came tumbling out in a fountain of tears and sobs.  
  
After the girls calmed down and Liz had eaten breakfast, she turned to Maria. "Maria? Will you help me with something?"  
  
"Of course, what?"  
  
"I'm sick of being so weak and dependant on everyone…" Maria went to reassure her but Liz cut her off "Maria I want you to help me walk."  
  
"Huh! What! Whoa Liz! I'm all for crazy schemes, but this is not a good idea. I don't think you're strong enough yet."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No Liz! This is a bad idea, I refuse!"  
  
Liz stared stone-faced at Maria "If you don't help me I'll just do it myself."  
  
Maria gaped at Liz, then finally sighed. "OK" She went to stand in front of Liz "OK put your hands on my shoulders and I'll put mine under yours. Now you try and stand and remember I've got you."  
  
Liz tried to stand. She slowly and shakily stood on her feet, holding onto Maria.   
  
Maria braced her knees to support her friend's weight. "OK, are you OK?"  
  
Liz nodded determinedly.  
  
"K, wanna try and take a step?"  
  
Liz slowly slid one foot forward then the other repeatedly. The friends smiled at each other and slowly continued. "Can we go outside?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh Liz I don't know, I think that's pushing it."  
  
"Please! Look, I can practically walk myself." She let go of Maria and instantly shook, Maria quickly grabbed her. "I don't think so."  
  
"Can we please go outside?" Liz pleaded "I haven't been outside for ages!"  
  
Maria sighed "For 3 seconds and that's all, OK?"  
  
Liz nodded  
  
"Ok, and we're going to go slow." Stated Maria.  
  
The girls went out the back to a grassy knoll. It had a flat surface from the house which was about the size of a netball court and then dropped at a steep slope for about 7 feet. The girls were in the process of walking around it when Maria heard Michael call her. "Sorry Liz, looks like we're gonna have to cut it short."  
  
"Oh! But it's so nice out here. Why don't I just sit on the grass and wait while you go see what Michael wants."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"mm…hm"  
  
"Ok" Maria helped Liz sit on the ground, glad to see she was able to sit up. "You know, I bet it's something stupid, like he can't get the TV to work or something" she joked "Why I put up with it, I'll never know" she sighed exaggerated and headed indoors.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped  
  
Michael was suddenly taken aback by her tone but quickly recovered. He jerked his thumb at Max "Max has an announcement"  
  
"Ok, everyone, when we were in town today we met Natalie (from the youth center) and she's been able to get us an appointment with a really good psychiatrist, so we're going to stay here a little longer, we can just keep making money and putting it into Isabel's account, but we will need to call our parents and fill them in."  
  
Just then Isabel strode into the room "well its fine for our parents. Mum and Dad surprisingly understood. Dad said he's used to dealing with this stuff in work and he has even offered to pay for the cottage. And well, mum really likes Liz cause she fixed Max."  
  
"What do you mean "fixed me"?" he said indignantly.  
  
"Well you know, you never dated before Liz and kinda just stayed at home and cause that wasn't the normal teenage behavior that she read about in her books she was worried; but then Liz came along and you became normal."   
  
Max glared at her.   
  
Alex walked out "I just checked with my folks, they're cool, and Maria's mum was there so they filled her in and well apart from freaking out about 'poor little Liz', she's cool too."  
  
"Great, the doctor will call the Parkers so I guess that's settled." Max glanced towards his bedroom to see the door wide open and the bed empty. "Where's Liz?" he demanded, panic creeping into his voice.  
  
"Relax" Maria put a hand on his chest "she's just out…"  
  
Suddenly a terrified scream came from out the back and the worried teens ran out, with Max in the front.  
  
"LIZ!" he screamed into the air and then held up his hand for silence. Alex and Maria heard nothing but the three aliens ran to the edge of the field and they followed.   
  
TBC PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK! 


	14. part 14

A.N: Special thanks to Karen Downton, Linds, Angel, Kim, Ladeia Elliz and Jazzypunker for their feedback.  
  
"LIZ!" Max roared as he charged down the slope at inhuman speed. He reached the bottom and cradled her mangled and still form to his chest. "LIZ! LIZ! LIZ CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he gently stroked her cheek, pushing the hair, mattered by blood from a deep gush on her forehead, out of her face. He had to heal the wound, but he needed Liz to look at him. He closed his eyes and reached out for her essence. His soul penetrated the netherworld and everything went black. He concentrated on finding her and pale blue light began to shine up ahead, he went towards it and called to Liz. "Liz? Liz darling if you can hear me, I need you to come back to me, please?"  
  
He then felt himself being pulled away and thought he heard his name. He opened his eyes and looked down as Liz fidgeted. "Max" she murmured, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Liz, I'm here" he stroked her cheek as he quietly reassured her.  
  
"Max, my head hurts"  
  
"I know," he smiled kindly "that's why I need you to look at me so I can heal it ok?"  
  
She nodded and their eyes met. Max tenderly caressed her cheek with one hand and gently placed the other over her wound. A beautiful glowing circle encompassed the lovers as Liz was healed; then as the light faded their lips met in a kiss.  
  
"Um…hate to spoil the moment here guys, but you're lying in mud." Alex called down.  
  
Max and Liz laughed; it was true. Recent rain had caused the dirt at the bottom of the hill to turn to mud and the couple was covered in mud. Keeping eye contact, Max gallantly scooped Liz up in his arms and trudged up the hill to the anxious crowd.   
  
"Liz!" Maria ran foreword "Oh my God! I'm so sorry I left you out here!"  
  
"You left her beside the cliff alone?" Max asked quietly  
  
Michael stood protectively beside Maria before Max could continue   
  
"No, I left her in the middle, over there" she pointed.  
  
Max frowned down at Liz reproachfully and she hung her head and played with her top. He sighed "You should probably get cleaned up" he didn't meet her eyes. Isabel walked forward and held out her arms. Max unloaded Liz into his sister's arms and strode off. Isabel indicated to Maria and the 3 girls headed towards the bathroom.  
  
The girls were stony silent as they carefully washed Liz and cleaned her cuts. Isabel kept a straight face as she washed her friend efficiently. Maria had her back turned and her head down, bent over different herbal concoctions she was trying to make. Liz sat in the big, antique bathtub with her arms wrapped around her knees pulling her legs against her chest. Isabel left to grab Liz some clothes while Maria treated her scratches. Once she was dressed, Liz broke the silence "Why do I get the feeling that everyone's angry at me?"  
  
For a moment neither replied.  
  
Isabel pursed her lips "What were you thinking?" her voice was eerily quiet.  
  
"I just wanted to be able to walk" Liz mumbled  
  
Isabel sighed "Well you can't. and it's no one's fault but your own!" she snapped  
  
Maria gasped and stared at her, Liz bowed her head.  
  
"What?" Isabel raised her voice "We've been tip-toeing around it for days, but it's the truth; Liz tried to kill herself! Liz wanted to be dead! And let me tell you something" she turned to Liz "you don't like not being able to walk, but you'd be doing a whole lot less if we hadn't found you!" she became teary eyed "and saved you from yourself."  
  
Liz's bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry." She murmured "I didn't mean to appear ungrateful. What you guys have done for me, it's…amazing! I really don't deserve such wonderful friends as you, thank you."  
  
Maria ran forward and hugged her tightly "anytime babe" she whispered and kissed her cheek. They smiled at each other then broke apart. Isabel took Liz's hands in her own "Listen Liz, I know we've never been close, but you're so special to Max and, I guess that makes you pretty special to me to." She smiled before continuing "you, both of you," she grabbed Maria's hand "have done so much for us, when you didn't even have to and I think the 6 of us have something special that not many people our age have. Kinda like we're related but we're also friends."  
  
"I know!" Maria jumped in "we're frothers and fristers!"  
  
The others laughed "fristers…" Liz commented "I like it." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and we always help each other out." Maria added  
  
The others smiled.  
  
Isabel was so happy about this development with the girls. At first she was jealous of them because she felt they would steal Max and Michael from her. But once she overcame that fear she realized they had the potential to become close friends. She'd been lonely growing up, being the only alien girl she knew, and then when she became popular, many people wanted to hang out with her and be seen with her, but few wanted to really be her friends. She doubted any of them would have gone through what Liz and Maria had for her. "So, are we going to keep pouring out our hearts on the bathroom floor?" she asked jokingly  
  
Liz sighed "It's just I find it hard when you guys treat me like a kid. Like when Max just gave me to you and stormed out, I felt like a naughty kid who'd been sent to bed, it's crazy!"  
  
Isabel sighed "We don't mean to treat you that way Liz." She began "It's just we're all feeling really protective of you right now and acting this way is just a natural response to that feeling, kinda like maternal instinct, or in Max's case…"  
  
"Dadternal instinct?" Maria jumped in  
  
Isabel and Liz looked at her strangely.  
  
Isabel brushed it off "anyway, do you get what I'm saying?" she turned to Liz  
  
Liz smiled "Yeah I do, thanks."  
  
Just then the girls heard a knock on the door "Uh hello?" Alex opened the door a crack "I heard screaming and then everything went quiet, I came to make sure you were all still alive."  
  
Michael's head popped through "Neither of us was game to come in… hey! Are you having some kind of lesbian threesome?" he noticed the three girls snuggled together on the floor.  
  
Before they could reply Alex jumped in "Can I watch?"  
  
Isabel shot them her worst death glare and slammed the door. "Men!" she sighed "You had quite a shock" she said to Liz "How bout lying down?"  
  
Liz nodded resigned and Isabel scooped her up.  
  
"Good muscle tone" Maria commented  
  
"One of the perks of being from another planet I guess."  
  
Michael and Alex watched the girls walk done the hall. "They're going into the bedroom!" Alex whispered and ran off  
  
"Now way dude!" Michael yanked Alex back and dove in front of the keyhole.  
  
After dinner Max crept into his bedroom. Liz saw him and rolled over "Hey"  
  
"hey" he replied quietly, he went to sit beside her on the bed.   
  
"Where did you go?" she asked; Max had disappeared after he'd rescued her.  
  
He shrugged "I just went for a walk. I spoke to Isabel" he began "she told me how you feel and I'm sorry if I've been treating you like a kid. It wasn't my intention really I …"  
  
"It's ok Max" she stopped him "I understand it's just because you're being protective of me." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I stormed out. I just got so scared when I saw you at the bottom of the hill I thought I'd lost you, again" he added Liz looked down "and then when I realized that you'd taken the foolish risk that caused it I got angry because I…I can't imagine loosing you." Tears glistened in his eyes. Liz reached for him and pulled him towards her. He complied and lay down beside her and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Max, I'm sorry." She looked up at him pouting her lips and blinking her eyelashes "forgive me?"  
  
Max chuckled and seized her lips in a kiss. "I understand how you're feeling." He said "You're usually so independent and self-reliant. This is quite a difficult change for you; but I think I have an idea that will help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you have no strength and that is what is making you so weak. Now it's not really something I can heal but I was thinking, If I made the connection between us I may be able to give you some of my strength."   
  
"Really? Are you sure you want to Max?"   
  
"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He whispered then he sat up and placed one hand on her cheek and took her hand in the other. "Now I want you to look at me and try to think about us and our connection, ok?"  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
Max ignored all outside distractions and went deep inside himself to where he held his love for Liz and where their connection began. He could feel a warm energy within. He reached forward and tried to connect it to Liz. In his mind's eye he could see a golden rope extend from his chest into hers. He'd made the connection. Trying to ignore the bombardment of images and emotions he knew Liz was getting he tried to focus on using the rope like a tube and pushing some of his strength into her.  
  
It was working! At first Liz had seen all the flashes and then she felt a warm glow encompass her and she felt like someone was zapping her with a battery. Waves of energy were running down her body revitalizing immobile limbs.  
  
Max could feel it working. After his initial push it felt like a vacuum had been created that was sucking the strength out of him. He waited a few more seconds then began to sweat and pulled back, breaking the connection. He collapsed beside Liz on the bed both puffing at intensity of their experience. They looked at each other then Liz slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. They both smiled. Liz swung her legs off the bed but before she could attempt to stand Max grabbed her and flung her into his arms "No. I think you've done enough risk-taking for today. Why don't we just lie here and go to sleep. Nothing bad can happen if you go to sleep."  
  
Liz giggled "You know you just jinxed me, right?"  
  
Max moaned "Please, anymore disasters and I'm going to have a heart attack."  
  
Liz giggled again, bringing joy to them both as the young lovers snuggled together and kissed. 


	15. part 15

A.N: Special thanks to Stephanie, Kim, Spacecadet, Mary, Beverly Gervasi, Angel and Jazzypunker for their great feedback!  
  
Liz clutched Max's hand. It was her first appointment with the psychiatrist Dr Hertzburg this morning and she was really nervous. They walked into the large hospital foyer. There were lots of windows and there was lots of light. The walls and furniture were all bright; it was obvious they had tried to make it appear a happy and friendly place, but that did nothing 2 quell Liz's fear. They approached the main desk  
  
"Can I help you?" the secretary was a skinny elderly woman who stared down her pointed features at them through her large glasses.  
  
Max spoke up "Yes; we have an appointment with Dr Hertzburg, the psychiatrist."  
  
"Take the elevator to the 5th floor then head down the last corridor on the left; it will lead you to the psychiatry ward, speak to reception there." She droned out without looking up. Max nodded and led the way holding Liz's hand.  
  
Liz paced inside the elevator constantly crossing and uncrossing her arms.  
  
"Hey" Max said gently. He held out his arms "Come here."  
  
Liz sighed and folded into his arms. Max's arms always made her feel safe. They felt like 2 soft safety belts that held her tightly and protected her but they also felt familiar and comforting, like a pair of old slippers. She closed her eyes and breathed in. It was as though instead of air, she was breathing in pure Max.  
  
The door chimed that they had reached their level and the couple reluctantly separated and went down the hall. The psychiatry ward was in an older section of the hospital. The halls were wide and paneled with ornate woodwork which continued up onto the high ceiling. They were also large, thin windows that went from floor to ceiling. Liz decided she liked this part of the hospital much better. They were about to approach reception when Max saw Natalie emerge through a door. "Why Hi Max! So glad you could make it! And you must be Liz" she turned to Liz who nodded slowly. "I'm Natalie, Dr Hertzburg's assistant. Why don't you guys come with me?" Max and Liz followed her down a dark and narrow corridor, all Liz's previous contentment disappeared.   
  
"Ok, Max, you can wait out here and Liz you come with me."  
  
Liz blanched "Max can't come?" she shot a terrified look at him.  
  
He opened his mouth to object but Natalie interrupted "I'm sorry, but the doctor said that at least for the first visit she wants to see Liz alone. It's only for 20 minutes today" she smiled at Liz encouragingly. Liz nodded bravely and entered the room.  
  
Max sat outside and waited patiently. He was so glad that they were getting help for Liz she was going to be ok now. He vowed that he wouldn't go a day with out telling her he loved her and he'd spend every moment he was in her presence worshipping her like the princess she was. He jumped when the door opened; he'd been daydreaming for so long that 20 minutes was up and Liz's first session was over. He ran up and hugged her "how was it?" he asked excitedly  
  
"Everything went fine", Dr Hertzburg replied "and I'll see Liz again at the same time on Wednesday"  
  
Liz didn't say anything, she looked at Max, he looked so happy, and she couldn't spoil that. She smiled at him and they left the building. Liz was relieved when they arrived back at the cottage she thought to herself I am never doing that again!  
  
TBC, sorry its short but please send feedback! 


	16. part 16

A.N: Special thanks to Mollie, Linds, Kim, Stephanie, Philip, Virginia and Angel for sending feedback.  
  
When Max and Liz pulled up the drive they heard laughing, screaming and splashing from the pool. "Are they swimming?" Liz asked in disbelief  
  
"Yeh, I think so" said Max "Well it is pretty hot today" he conceded.  
  
Isabel sashayed up to the car looking stunning in a red string bikini with cups. Max rolled down the window and Isabel lent in "Izzy, I can't believe you thought to pack a swimming costume" he chuckled  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a look "Well I did."  
  
Just then they heard a scream and the 3 turned to see Maria and Alex try to push each other in the pool, then Michael crept up behind Maria and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Maria brought a costume too?" Max raised an eyebrow "or did you bring more than 1?" he turned to his sister  
  
"No" she glared at him "I used my powers to change Maria's underwear for her."  
  
"You did a good job." Liz nodded at Maria, who was wearing a yellow and orange string bikini with butterflies and stripes. It was very unique and zany, just like Maria.  
  
"So do you guys want to join us?" asked Isabel  
  
"Oh, uh, I didn't bring a costume." Liz replied  
  
"Well that's ok" Isabel shrugged "I can do the same for you as I did for Maria."  
  
Max smiled encouragingly at Liz "Look! Up the top there is a nice warm spa, and there is a waterslide and a fountain and an island. It will be fun."  
  
Liz shrugged "You guys go, I want to go inside."  
  
"Come on!" said Max   
  
"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO! OK?" yelled Liz, then she opened the door and ran into the house.  
  
Isabel smirked down at Max "Have fun!"  
  
Max looked up at her pleadingly, she rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine! I have to do everything anyway!" she strode after Liz.  
  
Liz ran through the front door and headed towards the kitchen, her vision blurred with tears. She hated what she had to do but she couldn't resist. Every time she got upset she got this; itch. And sometimes, that itch was too hard to ignore. She opened and rifled through the drawers with shaky hands. Looking for something, anything, to save her. Her fingers closed around a small, sharp, steak knife. She hugged it to her chest. She heard someone enter the cottage and fled to the bathroom and locked the door. She sat down and lifted her skirt; tears ran down her cheeks as she placed the cold blade against her thigh. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt the burning pain shoot up her leg and the warm, sticky liquid begin to run.  
  
"Liz?" Isabel searched through the rooms for her friend. Then she heard a noise come from the bathroom. "Liz?" she knocked on the door "Are you in there? It's Isabel."   
  
There was no response but she thought she heard a small sob   
  
"Liz? Are you ok"  
  
No answer  
  
Isabel placed her hand over the lock and opened the door…  
  
Liz jumped, startled at the intrusion, Isabel's eyes went straight to the bright red mark on her pale skin.  
  
Liz quickly pulled her skirt down in an attempt to cover it, but she could tell by the other girl's face that it was too late.  
  
It took Isabel only a second to gain her composure then she strode over and grabbed Liz by her shoulders, pulling her to her feet "What have you done?" she shook her.  
  
Liz cried harder and bowed her heads.  
  
Isabel spotted the bloody knife on the white marble and picked it up. She stared at it and back at Liz; then without warning, she snapped back her hand and struck Liz across the cheek. Liz fell to the ground, her hand coming up to her cheek. Isabel just stared blankly, her eyes glistening then she fell to her knees and embraced the other girl. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
Liz hugged her back "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Isabel looked at her and sighed, Liz, the others, at least Max, need to know."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL MAX! PROMISE YOU WON'T!"  
  
"Liz, I can't do that. We all want to help you but you have to let us" she pushed a strand of Liz's hair behind her ear.  
  
Liz looked up at her and her lip trembled "But if you tell Max, he won't love me anymore!"  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Max LOVES you Liz, he's besotted with you, there is no way he would ever stop loving you!"  
  
Liz looked up at her "Please don't tell."  
  
Isabel thought for a moment before she answered "Ok." She agreed I won't tell. But you will." She pulled Liz up and steered her outside. Liz tried to brace her legs in an attempt to stop but Isabel was stronger.  
  
Outside Max had taken his shirt off and was lounging by the pool he turned when he saw Liz and his sister come out. He went up to them. "Isabel, if she doesn't want to go swimming you don't have to force her."   
  
Liz ran into his arms "I'm sorry!" she sobbed  
  
Max looked up at Isabel confused  
  
"Show him" Isabel commanded Liz  
  
Liz cried harder and hugged Max tighter.  
  
Seeing the commotion, the other 3 had gotten out of the pull and formed a small circle around their friends.  
  
Isabel sighed, then pursed her lips and reached down to lift the skirt.  
  
Maria covered her mouth and Alex ran his hand through his hair. Max stared at the wound and then tilted Liz's chin so she looked at him "What happened?"  
  
Liz looked down "I'm sorry" was her only reply.  
  
Max sighed, shared a look with Isabel, and then folded Liz back into his arms. "Come on" he whispered and led her inside.  
  
Maria shivered and Michael wrapped her in a towel and went in.  
  
Isabel watched Alex. She could tell he was shaken by what he'd seen and she wanted to comfort him. But this whole emotion and affection thing was new to her. Before this trip she used to mock Liz and her brother as being melodramatic. She was Ice Queen, unfeeling and unaffected. But she'd let her guard down, let the pain and closeness of her friends melt her; and now she felt, and it hurt.  
  
NO! she didn't have to put up with this! She would not let herself turn into some whiny, little no body. Nor will she be touched by, or care about, some mousy haired nerd that her weak brother was besotted with. For she was Isabel Evans, the bitchiest and most beautiful girl in Roswell, and she was too important to have feelings.  
  
Alex looked up at Isabel. Since the trip begun he had been sensing a change in her. She'd become kinder, softer, the Isabel he knew she was under that hard shell. He thought he'd caught some emotion in her eyes and took a step towards her. But the perfect old mask came back up and she glared at him disdainfully. "I'm going for a swim, move out of my way." 


	17. part 17

A.N: Special thanks to Kim and Liz for their great feedback!  
  
Max took Liz into the bedroom then scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed sitting down beside her. Liz curled up protectively into a little ball.  
  
"Liz?" his hand hovered over her "Liz, can I see?"  
  
She shook her head, her face buried in her knees.   
  
"Well can we talk about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She wept  
  
"You don't know that" he took her hand "but if you tell me I promise to try."  
  
Liz looked up at him sadly "It's something that I need to do" she mumbled  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"It helps. When I get upset, like sad or scared, it helps."  
  
"How does it help?"   
  
"Well… the sudden pain is like a shock to my system but more than that, it's seeing it. Seeing the physical manifestation of my hurt inside helps me. It's a release."  
  
"So, it's a way of getting it out, is that what you're saying?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But sweetie, there are other ways of getting it out, safer ways, like talking or crying."  
  
"I have no one to talk or cry to."  
  
"That's not true! You have me! I will always be here for you."  
  
"I know; but before I couldn't speak to you because I thought you hated me and now I know you don't but now I'm scared you might stop loving me."  
  
He pulled her towards him "Liz that would never happen. I will always love you no matter what." He sat her up "Now I want you to promise me something, ok?" he said seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever you feel like that I want you to come to me, ok? And I'll help you get over it. Anytime day or night and if you can't find me, go to Maria or Alex or Izzy or Michael. I promise no one will turn you away."  
  
Liz threw her arms around Max's neck and hugged him tightly "I love you Max. I promise to try."  
  
"Thank you." He whispered "Will you let me see your leg now?"  
  
Liz slowly raised her skirt.  
  
Max examined it "It's ok. Have you got any others?" he asked quietly "You don't have to be embarrassed" he added quickly "I want there to be no secrets between us, I love you. Are there any others?" he asked again.  
  
She bowed her head and nodded.  
  
"Liz? Do you trust me?" he asked  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok, I want you to show me the others ok?"  
  
Her lip trembled.  
  
He picked her up and placed her on his lap and hugged her, then lay her back on the bed. Max proceeded to gently remove her clothing and kiss every scar he found. Leaving Liz feeling, cleansed, accepted and loved. 


	18. part 18

A.N: Special thanks to Linds, Angel and Kim for their great feedback!  
  
The sun beat down on Tess as she climbed the desert path. Beads of sweat trickled down her face from the extreme heat. She never understood how the desert could be so hot during the day and positively freezing at night. It was a relief when she entered the welcoming coolness of the pod chamber. She went to look at the 4 pods and touched them reverently. These were special; these had kept her and the others alive for over 50 years and more importantly, it linked them; symbolized them as a unit, a family.   
  
Some family unit! She thought. The other 3 had disappeared a few days ago and they had chosen to take the humans with them instead of her.  
  
She went to sit in the shadows and opened a backpack she had brought with her. It contained a small collection of alien paraphernalia she collected over the years and a scrapbook. When she was younger Nasedo had formed a permanent connection with her and it was through him that she was able to remember life on Antar. She would see visions of herself and the others playing and being together. As she got older so did they. She cherished these mysterious characters, for they were the only companions she had. Nasedo had been very strict when she was growing up. They had lived in a small cottage before coming to Roswell and she had never once been allowed outside. Nasedo had said that exposure to life on Earth would destroy her, make her weak; she had believed him. He had not allowed television, radio, internet or books into the house. He had tutored her himself she had never met another child. it was because of this that Tess had started to draw the people from her visions. She would make up a different fun adventure for the 4 of them everyday; they were her best friends.   
  
One day when she was 9 she had been exploring the house and had managed to crawl under the heavy, dusty drapes in the front room. It was then that she got her first view of earth. Now that she was older, she knew that all she would have seen would have been a row of identical houses on a blue-collared, suburban street in Boston, but back then it looked like a magical land. When Nasedo caught her he had been furious. He had yelled at her for over an hour and pulled her hair. For weeks after that she had been confined to a single, dark and windowless room with nothing but her mind and her friends.  
  
When she first heard that they were going to meet Max, Michael and Isabel she was so excited. She imagined that Nasedo would finally take her out of the house, to that place she vaguely remembered glimpsing 6 years ago. They would walk to their house then they would all be in one big house together. Nasedo had finally started to educate her on the outside world so she would be able to adapt adequately when they moved. Tess had been devastated when they realized the others didn't remember. They were her whole life, and they didn't even remember her!  
  
She flicked through the scrapbook and smiled tenderly, such carefree and innocent days! Well, not really, but things were defiantly a lot simpler emotionally then. Tears rolled down her cheeks, why didn't they like her? What had she done wrong? She'd tried so hard! And then they had gotten that message, the one that had said Max and her were married. Married! She had always felt something between them but married? But what good did it do? Max, her husband, was in love with some human and barely gave her a second glance. It wasn't fair! IT JUST WASN'T FUCKING FAIR! She threw the scrapbook against the wall. Then she heard something, and immediately ceased her tantrum "Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
A small figure appeared in the cave entrance "Hi" a little girl's voice accompanied a wave from the figure "My name is Sydney." 


	19. part 19

A.N: Special thanks to Linds, Stephanie, Angel, Nina and Spacecadet and especially anyone I've missed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tess said aggressively as she stood to her feet.   
  
"Looking for you" Sydney replied unfazed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Um… a pony, a dolly and the new Barbie dream house. But that's not why I'm here. I've been looking for you guys for like, ever."  
  
"Who is 'us guys'?" Tess asked suspiciously  
  
"The Royal 4." She replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I already told you, my name is Sydney."  
  
Tess waved her hand "Ok, your name is Sydney, but why were you looking for The Royal 4?"  
  
"Coz I have a message 2 deliver."  
  
Tess crossed her arms "Ok, I'm listening."  
  
Sydney shook her head "the message is for all of you" she opened her arms wide "not just you."  
  
"Well that's too bad, coz I don't know where the others are!" Tess snapped  
  
"I do."  
  
"What?" Tess stared in disbelief then ran forward and grabbed Sydney by the shoulders "You have to tell me where they are!" she punctuated each word with a shake and there was a hungry glint in her eyes.  
  
"No I don't" she said simply  
  
Tess closed her eyes and concentrated real hard.  
  
"Don't do that." Sydney complained "it's so annoying when people try to mindwarp you, it is like a phone ringing in your ear." She pouted  
  
Tess looked at her with something that, for her, could be called fear "How can you resist mindwarps?"  
  
Sydney shrugged "Everyone in Antar's royal court can, it's a learned skill."  
  
"Ok, stop!" Tess held out her hands "Tell me everything you know RIGHT now!"  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes "Listen, I'm only paid to tell it once and by the looks of the ship, I don't think I'll be returning to claim overtime anytime soon, so you will have to wait until I tell the others."  
  
"argggg!" Tess groaned frustrated "Ok, lets go to them now then."  
  
"You got wheels?"  
  
"So wait a minute," Kyle held up one hand "Where are we going again?"  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes and lent forward from the back seat of Kyle's car "We are going to Arizona, to a little town called Applebehr, then to a holiday lodge called Heigl Valley, then to the luxury villa. Do. You. Understand?" she spoke slowly  
  
"How do you know that?" he snapped  
  
She lent back and smiled smugly "I have my ways."  
  
"It's ok" Tess sighed "he knows; and I'm curious too, spill!"  
  
"It's quite simple, I have a connection to the 4 of you. So I simply projected myself to the others and helped myself to the necessary information."  
  
"You have a connection with us?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why?" Tess challenged  
  
"Coz I'm your protector."  
  
"No your not, Nasedo is."  
  
"No!" Sydney growled angrily "Nasedo was an imposter! Everything you know is a lie! You'll no soon enough!" 


	20. part 20

A.N: Special thanks to Angel, Linds, Kim, Stephanie, Rose, Dirrtycruz, Nina and Jazzypunker for their supportive feedback!  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sydney whined. "No." Kyle groaned for the 10th time in 5 minutes. "Are we there yet?" "No!" "Now?" "WILL YOU SHUTUP!" Kyle cracked Tess blinked and Sydney lent back wide-eyed. The car was silent for a moment then... "I need to go to the toilet." "You just went at the last pit stop!" "But I need to go again!" Kyle groaned "Tess?" "Don't look at me! I hate kids" Sydney laughed "Doesn't surprise me." She murmured "Excuse me?" Tess turned around "what did you just say?" Sydney crossed her arms "I said: it doesn't surprise me that you don't like kids. It's because you're a bitch." "You little! ARRRGGGHH! KYLE!" "Hey, she's your species, you deal with her." "I still need to go to the toilet!" "WELL TOO BAD!" Kyle yelled. Sydney began to fidget "What are you doing?" he asked "Taking my panties off." "Why?...OH NO! NOT ON MY LEATHER APOLSTORY! MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME!" "Don't worry about it!" said Tess "I'll clean it up when we get there, now look! There's Heigl Valley TURN!" Kyle quickly spun the wheel and swerved the car down the track. "Hey! You didn't mention an unsealed road!" "Hey! You didn't mention you couldn't drive!" Sydney snapped back. "Both of you shut up!" Tess interrupted "Look! There's where they're staying."  
  
Everyone was sitting in the lounge room watching Rat Race. Max was sitting in an armchair with Liz on his lap, Alex and Isabel were sharing the couch and Michael and Maria were snuggled together on the floor. There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other, no one wanting to leave their cozy spots. "Fine!" Alex sighed "I'll get it but we are pausing the movie." He got up and went to the door. "Um... guys? We have visitors." Everyone sat up as Tess, Kyle and Sydney came in. "Maria!" Sydney ran and hugged Maria. "Hi sweetie!" Maria picked her up and kissed her. "What are you 2 doing here?" Max turned to Tess and Kyle. "Yeh, and what's with Brody's kid?" Michael chipped in. "My name is Sydney." She corrected him "and don't call me a kid, I'm older than you so..." she stuck her tongue out at him. "Bullshit." He challenged. "MICHAEL!" Maria yelled "Don't swear in front of Sydney." She put her hands over her ears. Sydney stuck her tongue out at Michael again then turned to the rest of the group. "I'm over 400 years old" "Really?" Isabel interrupted "You must tell me what brand of moisturizer you use." Everyone looked at her. "Anyway," Sydney climbed on top of the coffee table for the added height. "Gather around my children and I shall tell yee a tale... now first of all I need you to forget everything Nasedo has told you. He was a traitor and a murderer. I'll start from the beginning... The 4 of you are known as the Royal Four. Antarian monarchy does not have just one leader, It uses the entire family. Let me explain, your grandparents, who were the King and Queen had 3 sons; Zan and Vilandra's father, Ava's father and Rath's father. The first child born was Vilandra, then Zan, then Rath, then Ava. As the oldest boy Zan became the King and Rath became the leader of the Antarian army. If and when Ava and Vilandra get married their husbands will be dukes. Now, a terrible disease had infected the people of Antar. Due to lack of contact with other species we had developed no immune system. Research was done and it was discovered that this was a viral infection whose particles traveled in the air, it was also discovered that it could be destroyed by carbon dioxide. As you may already know humans emit carbon dioxide everytime they breathe out. It would only take less then 5 humans on the entire planet to have enough carbon dioxide to kill the virus. It was also discovered that due to the immense filth and pollution humans have the strongest immune system of all the species in our galaxy. If we could only get some humans on Antar we would be saved. The planet was at loss, but then hope came. At every Antarian's 5th birthday they are heart scanned and their soulmate is identified. Not many people have a soulmate, most can fall in love with someone they meet by coincidence and be content, but others only have one other soul they could ever be with. Zan and Rath had soulmates and surprisingly, they were two human girls, from Roswell New Mexico." She looked at the others knowingly but the teens just stared at her oblivious. "Maria and Liz!" she snapped. "Everyone was shocked, 2 humans were the soulmates of Anatrian Royalty? But that was the case so people accepted it. Then we realized that this could solve all our problems, it was a miracle, Zan and Rath could be sent to earth and return with their human soulmates. Their presence would eliminate the disease and when they had children there would be more and the humans would slowly be bred with Antarians to produce a race with high immune systems. So a ship was built to send them here along with Vilandra and Ava who didn't have soulmates but didn't want to be left behind. They had to send the children as soon as possible before the disease destroyed our race and while their parents were still alive to run the planet. But not everyone was happy with this plan. There was a militia that was determined to prevent the introduction of humans. They believed that humans were weak and that by crossing genes with then Antarians would become weak. They also considered humans primitive and uncivilized and objected to the idea of Royal blood being 'tainted' as they put it. The leaders of this rebellion were Nasedo and Khivar. They decided to make their own 'Royal Four' and send them to earth with the mission to kill Liz and Maria. But both sides screwed up. The process had not been researched properly and when you landed neither set had any memory of their lives on Antar and while our ship crashed the militia's ended up in New York. Now, the militia were a bit smarter then us, along with their clones they sent an instruction manual, so that is why the dupes knew more than you did. But there was a problem, they could never return and claim to be you as they did not bear the royal seal of Antar, that is something that can't be cloned. In light of this new information Nasedo decided to come to earth and infiltrate your squad taking advantage of your ignorance. When he arrived at the podchamber Tess (I'm going to call you by those names now, its easier) was the only one there so he kidnapped her and raised her, teaching her t believe that the 4 of you were coupled up so that you would return to Antar alone without the humans." "I can't believe this" Tess murmured "so everything we've known has been a lie" "Yep." Sydney nodded "are there any questions?"  
  
TBC Seriously, if you have any questions please ask so I can answer in the next chapter. 


	21. part 21

Everyone stared blankly at Sydney. Eight mouths and 16 eyes were wide open in shock. "Wow" said Michael blandly  
  
"Cool" Kyle said in the same tone.  
  
"So, everything we know is a lie?" Max asked quietly  
  
"No." Tess answered quietly but determinedly as her moist eyes stared at her feet "NO!" she choked "HE WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!" she spun and ran out into the night.  
  
The others all looked at each other before Kyle got up and followed her.  
  
He ran out into the cold night air and looked around before spotting a mass of gold curls bobbing along in one direction. "TESS! TESS!" he shouted "WAIT UP!" he ran up to her and grabbed her arm "Hey!" he panted "what's up?"   
  
Tess had tears running down her face. "She's wrong Kyle! She's wrong!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nasedo wouldn't lie to me he was my father! And I believe him." She broke into sobs.  
  
"it's ok" Kyle soothed "don't cry. I know this must be hard for you but…it'll be ok."  
  
Then to his shock Tess quickly embraced him. He slowly hugged her back and continued murmuring words of comfort.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" she sniffed "It means my whole life has been a lie. My whole life I've believed I was and tried to be someone I wasn't. It all feels so worthless."  
  
"Hey, don't say that." Kyle said "You know, Buddha says that we should cherish life for the journey and what we learn, not for what we reach in the end."   
  
Tess glared at him then sighed. "I guess it kinda makes sense" she was calming down now "I mean, you know when I first met Max I didn't even like him but I thought I was supposed to love him and so I kinda made myself fall in love."  
  
"Yeh, Max Evans is really not all that great."  
  
Tess smirked at him "Why don't you like him?"  
  
Kyle shrugged "I dunno, I just, IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
Tess looked at him strangely.  
  
He sighed "he stole Liz from me." He confessed quickly.  
  
Tess nodded patronizingly "I see." She sighed "so you have a thing for Liz too; it seems to be contagious around here. What do guys see in her anyway?"  
  
Kyle shrugged "I dunno. She's kind, loyal…"  
  
Tess snorted  
  
Kyle glared at her and she explained "didn't she sleep with you when she was supposed to be with Max?"  
  
Kyle put his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. All this time they had been walking around the yard in front of the pool and they sat on an old log. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked  
  
Tess smiled, proud she was being trusted. She took his hand "Of course Kyle, I would never betray you and plus, I've kept some pretty big secrets my whole life haven't I?" she joked.  
  
Kyle smiled "Yeh, I guess you have. Ok, here it is… I never slept with Liz."  
  
"But I thought Max caught the two of you…in her bed?"  
  
"Yeh, he did; but it was all a set up, he was supposed to catch us."  
  
Tess gave him a weird look "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Liz planned it all. She didn't say why. She was pretty torn up afterwards."  
  
"I wonder why she did it." Tess shook her head in puzzlement.   
  
Kyle shrugged "Her and Max seemed to have made up, maybe she came clean and it would be ok to ask?"  
  
"I don't think anybody in there would be keen to talk to me" she said sadly "but you could try talking to someone, maybe Maria, they're close."  
  
"Yeh, or maybe our little kid knows. Hell, she seems to know everything else." The two teens outside shared a laugh.  
  
The other six still sat and stared at Sydney. Alex decided to break the silence "So…um…what made you decide to speak up now?"  
  
"Well, I'm a guardian, but I'm not supposed to reveal myself or interfere."  
  
"Why not?" asked Michael  
  
"I'm not allowed to reveal myself because you would become too dependant on me. Left to your own devices you will grow better. I'm not supposed to interfere because that would be interrupting the paths of fate."  
  
"Well they're two crappy answers." Michael replied  
  
Sydney stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"So why interfere now?"  
  
"Well I'm allowed to interfere if something jeopardizes the future of Antar."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nasedo. He came and told you all this rubbish which totally screwed things up. Now I'm hungry I'll have some strawberry ice-cream please."  
  
The teens looked at each other "I'll get it" Maria sighed. 


	22. part 22

Maria went into the kitchen but had to sit down in shock. Michael was her soulmate? Well, not that she was complaining, far from it, but still, Wow! So did this mean she was predestined to be with Michael? So She didn't have a choice? But she did choose to be with Michael, didn't she? Arrggh! This was so frustrating!

Michael stared blankly into space. His destiny was to be with Maria? Well, it was better than Isabel, at least he was already involved with this person. But Maria would probably make a whole big deal out of it. Would she expect him to act differently? Would she want everything to change? Would it require effort from him?

Isabel looked down at her hands. Max and Michael had come here because they had soulmates, she had just tagged along with them. She didn't have a soulmate. It wasn't fair.

Alex saw Isabel looking sad in the corner of the room. He went and sat down beside her "Penny for your thoughts" he said

Isabel sighed 'It's nothing, just stupid stuff."

"Now, now" he shook his finger at her "you shouldn't mock stupid stuff. Stupid stuff is what makes our lives worth living."

Isabel looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Well, I had to say something to cheer you up." he shrugged and tried to defend himself.

Isabel pushed herself to her feet "Thanks for trying Alex, but I think I'm gonna go for a walk." She headed outside.

Alex remained where he was "Alexander my man, you are a fool."

Isabel stormed outside and almost ran into Tess. "KYLE!" she yelled "Watch where you're going!"

"What did I do? I'm standing all the way over here!" he complained

Tess giggled "actually, you ran into me Isabel." She said quietly

"Oh, sorry Tess" Isabel ran a hand through her hair "I wasn't watching."

"Um...hello?" Kyle waved his hand in the air "wrongfully accused over here. Do I get an apology?"

Both girls ignored him. "So" said Tess "I've been meaning to ask, what are you all doing up here anyway?"

"It's a long story" Isabel replied "come on" she looped arms with Tess as they went to sit by the campfire. Isabel waved her hand over the cold logs and a warm fire sprang to life.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kyle jogged after them.

Isabel got comfortable and waited until she was sure she had the full attention of both of them. "We're here for Liz."

"Huh?" interrupted Kyle

Isabel glared at him "Remember when Liz got you to pretend to sleep with her?"

He nodded.

"WHAT?" Tess screeched "YOU PRETENDED? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PRETENDING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Wait a minute, WHY DID YOU PRETEND TO IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

Isabel impatiently rolled her eyes "Guys, you can either shut up and listen, or not hear at all, ok?"

The others fell silent.

She took a deep breath "Well, because of the consequences of that and basically the whole Max/Liz tragedy, Liz got depressed." Isabel sighed and decided to just bite the bullet. "Liz tried to kill herself."

Tess gasped, Kyle choked "What?" he asked

"You heard me. She slit her wrists; using the pocketknife she gave Max for his birthday but that he gave back before he went to New York with Tess."

"Smart one, Maxwell" Kyle muttered

"SHUTUP!" Isabel growled fiercely "Max couldn't have known, he didn't know. It's not his fault." Isabel stopped and put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob "It's mine." She whispered, then ran off into the darkness.

Max and Liz stared adoringly at one another. "I can't believe it' Liz whispered, stroking Max's cheek 'we're soulmates. You and me, I mean you and I. not you and Tess.'' She kissed his lips passionately.

Max smiled and hugged her tight "We belong together Liz, we always have and now we always will be."

They were interrupted by Kyle and Tess bursting through the door.

"Welcome back" said Alex

"Isabel's upset." Huffed Kyle

"she just ran off into the bushes." Added Tess.

Max was to his feet in a second, first, carefully depositing Liz on the couch. "Why? What happened?"

Kyle hesitated "she reckons that well…Liz's accident, was her fault."

Liz looked puzzled "why would she think that?"

Kyle shrugged.

"ok," Max took control "Kyle and Alex, you check through the bushes towards the road and Tess and I will go the other way. Michael, you stay here and look after Liz, Sydney and Maria; who's back there somewhere."

TBC PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	23. part 23

Michael fumed at being left behind, what did Max think he was? Some kind of babysitter? He turned to Sydney "Hey rugrat, wanna watch playschool?"

Sydney glared at him "I want my icecream! If you want to be useful, go find out what your SOULMATE is doing?"

Michael froze, his soulmate? That's right. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and went into the kitchen. "Hey" he plopped down at the bench next to Maria.

"Hey" she replied

They sat in silence for a moment

"So, um…"Michael began "you need any help with the icecream?"

Maria gave him an incredulous look "Michael! We have just found out that everything you knew about your past is wrong, and that your not married to Isabel and that…" she stopped and tried to catch her breath

"and that you're my destiny" Michael finished for her as he stepped in closer.

A big smile broke out across Maria's face and she blushed. They stood there smiling at each other then Michael lent in quickly and kissed her. Maria returned the kiss and took a slow step towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael held her waist firmly, pulling her closer. They stopped for air "Maria" he puffed, she looked up at him. "I know I've been a jerk and screwed you around a lot in our whole…thing, we've had and um… I won't do it anymore." He stopped and waited uncertainly for her to reply.

"Oh Michael!" she stood on her toes and hugged him "I love you."

Michael hugged her tight, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her head "I love you Maria" he whispered.

"AHH! HELP! AH FUCK! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Kyle turned around and hurried back to Alex's side. He shone his torch at him "What's wrong?"

"Something's in my clothes! A bug or something! Get it out!" Alex twisted and turned, contorting his body into all different shapes in his frantic attempt to capture whatever it was.

"Woah! Dude, calm down!" said Kyle. He picked up Alex discarded torch and holding one in each hand, held them against his chest and laughed.

"Do you mind?" Alex yelled

"Oh right, sorry" Kyle sobered "Well, um where is it now?"

Alex began to pat his body, feeling for the thing. 'IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" Alex grabbed his jean-clad knee.

"Ok, ok, take your pants off"

"DUDE!" Alex stared at him in disbelief

"Well have you got any better ideas?" Kyle scowled

"Fine" Alex huffed "but turn around"

Kyle turned around for a second before turning back in less than a second to catch a glimpse at the creature. "Well, what is it?" he asked eagerly

"I've caught it" Alex exclaimed. Slowly he moved his hands and let a small, white moth fly away.

Kyle rolled his eyes "Man, you are such a little girl."

"Am Not!" Alex struggled to put his pants back on.

Kyle laughed.

Tess and Max walked along in silence.

"So…" said Tess "You know this new arrangement is good. I mean, it's better than good, everyone got what they wanted." She bit her lip everyone but me she thought.

Max fondly put his hand on her arm but kept quiet, not really knowing what to say. Tess jerked away from him and laughed 'Don't be sad! Everything turned out great! You know, I never really liked you." She added.

Her eyes widened when she realized how that had sounded. "I mean, I like you, but I don't LIKE you. You know?" she took a quick breath ready to continue but Max stopped her. "Tess, it's ok. I understand. Thankyou." He smiled.

She smiled back then shrugged "you see, Nasedo always told me you and I were meant to be together. He convinced me we were married and my whole life I believed him. So I'm sorry I've come in and ruined everything." She nervously fidgeted with her hair.

Max was about to reply when they heard a murmur coming from their right. Both went silent.

Max slowly lead the way through some trees to a small clearing. Isabel was sitting under a tree crying to herself. Max indicated for Tess to remain where she was and crept forward "Izzy? Are you ok?"

Isabel quickly sat up and wiped her eyes "Nothing's wrong." She stood up "I just went for a walk is all."

"You've been crying." He reminded her gently, Isabel scowled at him.

He slowly pulled her towards him. At first she fought but he held her until she stopped. She stood stock still for a moment before her bottom lip began to tremble.

"I knew" she whispered "I knew!"

Max hugged her and Tess slowly came forward resting a hand on her shoulder

"What did you know?" she asked.

Isabel's face began to crumble "Liz. I knew about Liz!" she broke don't into sobs. "I dreamwalked her" she continued "I saw what she was planning to do. I knew" she hiccupped "I knew she was going to kill herself."

Tess looked at Max and Max tried to reassure his sister. "Izzy, no one could have known. It's not your fault. There was no way you would have been able to tell if she was really planning to do it or just fantasizing. Just because someone dreams about something doesn't mean they're gonna go through with it. You couldn't have known!" he hugged his sister a final time. "Now it's pretty cold out here, how about we head back to the cabin?"

The girls nodded and they headed back.

"You know this whole thing with Liz has me pretty screwed up." Said Kyle. "I mean, well I blame Max, coz I've always blamed him for everything but you know who I really blame for all this?" he turned to Alex

"I dunno, Liz?" Alex sighed, sick of Kyle's ramblings that had been going on for half an hour. Not to mention he was freezing cold and had no idea where he was and to top it off his flashlight was dying.

"No" Kyle shook his head, oblivious to Alex's frustration 'I blame God." He said seriously.

Alex looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "and how do you suppose God factors into all this?" he asked

"Well…" Kyle struggled to think of an answer "God made the aliens land here! If they had landed in LA or Canada we never would have met them and we would have lived perfect little lives, me and Liz. But no! of all places on Earth the ship had to land in our town, bringing with it Max Evans; and I blame God for that. Buddha wouldn't have gone and pulled something like this, mark my words." He panted.

"That's what this is really about isn't it?" Alex asked "You're still jealous she picked him over you. You're not angry about what happened to Liz, you're just using it as an excuse to prove how much of a better boyfriend you'd be than Max."

Kyle pouted guiltily "well she never tried to kill herself when she was with me did she?"

"JESUS CHRIST, MAN!" Alex yelled "GET OVER IT! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! JUST MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"HEY!" Kyle replied "I'll have you know that's not so simple. I'm only human. I have human weaknesses and human needs. As well as human desires." He added "I…"

They both went silent when they heard a rustling in some bushes nearby. "What was that?" Kyle jumped

"Oh, now who's the little girl?" Alex sneered

The bush rustled again.

"Shut up dude and hole me." Kyle said

"Only if you hold me." Alex whispered.

Tess, Max and Isabel happily walked through the bushes suddenly coming face to face with Kyle and Alex. Who were clinging to each other in a tight embrace.

"Sorry" said Tess "Are we interrupting something?" she giggled.

Kyle and Alex took a moment to look at themselves then quickly pushed each other way, blushing.

"Come on," said Max "lets head back."


	24. part 24

Chapter 25

The four teens walked back into the cottage. Liz and Sydney were  
sharing the couch and Maria was sitting on Michael's lap on the  
armchair, both with big smiles on their faces. Sydney jumped up as  
soon as she saw the others come in. "Great we're all here. Ready to  
go?"  
"Go?" asked Liz  
"To the ship." Sydney stated obviously. She turned to Max "We are  
going to the ship aren't we?"  
"You mean to return to Antar?" Isabel asked  
"No, to sail around the world in 80 days. Of course to Antar! Your  
people need you." She turned to Max.  
Everyone was silent "Well it's what we've always been planning isn't  
it?" Tess spoke up.  
"I guess" Michael whispered  
Maria stared at him  
"It's not like I'll be leaving you" he began "You heard Sydney,  
you're coming too."  
"What? You expect me to just leave my entire life, family and  
universe to follow you?" she crossed her arms.  
Michael didn't say anything for a moment, just looked into her  
eyes "Please" he whispered, showing more emotion than Maria had ever  
seen him show. But leave her mum? Her mum would be lost without her,  
she didn't have anyone else.  
"Um… I'm not sure." She answered.  
Liz was silent to what a decision! How am I supposed to choose  
between my family and my soulmate?  
Sensing something was amiss Sydney spoke up "What's the problem?"  
Max answered "It's just, coming with you means leaving everything  
we've ever known and loved behind. Forever."  
"No it doesn't." Sydney said simply  
Everyone perked up and looked at her, surprised.  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex  
Sydney sighed "I mean you can come back! Anytime you want. For  
visits." She added  
"But we'd still be living on another planet, so far away from our  
families." Said Liz. She looked at Max; she couldn't believe she was  
contemplating choosing to live without him, a week ago she didn't  
think that was possible.  
"Well look" Kyle clapped his hands together "We've got to go back to  
Roswell either way, so we might as well get this show on the road."

Everyone glumly packed their bags and got into their respective  
cars. Everyone had enjoyed the little holiday despite the  
circumstances and they had all become a lot closer. Now it was over.  
Would things be the same back home or would they go back to the way  
things were? Were they going to return to Antar? And if so would  
they all go or would some be left behind? None of them new the  
answers, but knew they would find out soon enough.  
Liz watched out the window as the little cottage faded from sight.  
She took a deep cleansing breath. She knew she had some tough  
decisions ahead of her and she knew that they wouldn't be easy. But  
she also knew now that she didn't want to die. She wanted to live  
her life, wherever it may be and although she new that some parts  
would be bad, others would be good; and most importantly of all she  
knew she wouldn't be alone.

THE END


End file.
